Secuestrada
by Evelyn939
Summary: UA. Cuando a Vegeta Ouji uno de los criminales más buscados en todo Estados Unidos,le convocan para el secuestro de cinco chicas millonarias en Las Vegas, no duda ni un segundo en aceptar la oferta. Lo que no pensó...fue enamorarse de una de ellas.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:leí esta novela y megusto mucho la verdad la pense mucho para subirla porque ya hay muchas adaptaciones (y pues aqui va una mas) la verdad no se aquien darle el crédito o quien es la autora original de esta novela pues no e logrado dar con la historia original he leído puras adaptaciones que al inicio de la novela solo se dice quees una adaptacion mas no se dice quien la escribió osea esto vendria siendo mas omenos una adaptación de una adaptación jaja bno ya los hise bolas yo me entiendo sola jee esta novela tiene 2 secuelas mas cuando la termine y si les gusta subire su secuela(osea la segunda parte)y tiene una tercera parte también**

 **ADVERTENCIA :esta historia contiene lemon fuerte mucho para mi gusto (ese es otro motivo por lo que también le pense mucho en subirla )ai que si no eres mayor de 18 años te recomiendo que no la leas (no quiero ser yo la culpable de pervertirte je)lee bajo su propio riesgo pero conste que les avise**

 **ACLARACIÓN :esta novela no es mia no me pertenece solo es una adaptación de otra adaptación que lei no doy creditos por que nose quien fue la autora original no les doy el crédito a la persona que hiso las adaptaciones de esta historia porque entonces tendría que dar crédito aun montón de personas porque como lo mencioné antes hay un montón de adaptaciones de esta historia que leei y nunca acabaría**

 **Sipnosis~  
**

Cuando a Vegeta Ouji uno de los criminales más

buscados en todo Estados Unidos,le convocan para el secuestro de cinco chicas millonarias en Las Vegas, no duda ni un segundo en aceptar la oferta.

Lo que no pensó...fue enamorarse de una de ellas. 


	2. Chapter 2

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 1**

Bulma Briefs apretó el móvil entre sus manos. Agitada. Pero no lo daba a notar. Soltó un suspiro. Sus cuatro mejores amigas habían desaparecido en lo que iba la noche y si el instinto no le fallaba...ella podría ser la siguiente en desaparecer.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó al teléfono. Nadie le respondió. - ¡joder, me has estado llamando toda la puta noche! - gritó desesperada. Tenía dieciséis llamadas de ese número y ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba - tú...tú las has secuestrado...- farfulló Bulma, refiriéndose a sus amigas.

\- Se donde estás ahora - le respondió él. Tan mecánico y relajado. - te estoy viendo. - Bulma solo logró ponerse más nerviosa al oír esas palabras. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación, estando completamente sola - así que...escucha, necesito que salgas de la habitación en donde estás.  
\- No lo haré. - respondió ella. Nerviosa.

\- Nena, tienes dos minutos para salir de tu preciosa habitación ¿vale? O si no me tocará a mí tener que sacarte de ahí... si es que no nos quedamos un rato a probar la cama...

\- ¿Vas a matarme? - susurró Bulma. Apunto de derramar las primeras lágrimas de la noche.

\- Sal de la habitación. - le dijo serio. Sin escrúpulos, como siempre. - o esta vez te juro que mato a una de las putas que me he traído. - y rio por el teléfono. - no no...quiero decir: tus amigas.

Bulma salió fugaz de su habitación. Casi corriendo, jadeante y con el pánico en la garganta.

\- Eso es...- susurró Vegeta, por el teléfono. - ahora ve a la cocina.

Y entonces, una ligera idea se instaló en la mente de Bulma. Colgó el teléfono y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta principal de la enorme mansión de sus padres en Las Vegas, pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta...ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Ah, ah. - negó él. - te dije que vayas a la cocina. - Bulma sintió las manos de aquel hombre apretarle la cintura, sintiendo el contacto de su piel con la suya, tibia, temblorosa, suave, un desliz jodidamente provocador y sensual, pero que a la misma vez la sumía con salvajismo entre los brazos de él. Vegeta le tapó los labios a la misma vez que obstaculizaba su respiración. Y antes de que ella pudiera caer desmayada, Vegeta susurró algo en su oído - **resultaste más guapa que las demás, eso...**

delicadamente se hundió entre el cabello de Bulma, entre su apetecible olor, la estaba dejando sin conciencia, y poco a poco se sentía dueño de ese cuerpo que ella manejaba. Ese, que empezaba a ponerle. **\- me gusta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2.**

Abrió una lata de RedBull y se la tomó completa. Para luego estrujar la bebida y tirarla al suelo. Sus músculos estaban tensos, en especial los bíceps, pero que bien se veía igual. Guapo. Guapísimo. Traía los pantalones a la cadera, algo que le hacía sentir relajado, justo como necesitaba sentirse en ese momento. Caminó de un lado para otro, tomándose la última lata de RedBull, hasta que por fin la puerta de ese descuidado departamento, que había rentado por unas horas, empezó a sonar.

Kakarotto , Raditz, Nappa y Broly entraron al departamento. Cada uno con una cazadora de cuero puesta.

\- ¿Dónde están? - le preguntó Kakarotto a Vegeta. Vegeta señaló la primera puerta del pasillo de habitaciones. Sin siquiera hablar. Los cuatro hombres que habían entrado caminaron hasta la habitación, en donde cinco chicas se encontraban inconscientes. - vaya, vaya...- rió Kakarotto, al observar a las cinco mujeres sobre el suelo. Guapas. Sensuales. Jodidamente provocativas. Una de ellas sobre todo, le llamó la atención. - ¿a cual me llevaré? - preguntó riendo de nuevo, y el sollozo de una de ellas se escuchó fuertemente. - Sh...- dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

\- Tú escoge. - le indicó Vegeta  
\- La quiero a ella. - señaló con el dedo a una de las dos morenas que sobresalía entre las cinco. Todas empezaron a sollozar, completamente asustadas. Vegeta la ayudó a pararse y se la entregó a kakarotto

\- Yo quiero a ella... - dijo Raditz, señalando a la morena de en medio. Vegeta hizo lo mismo, quitándose de encima a dos de las cinco mujeres.

\- Yo quiero a la última. - señaló Broly, Vegeta la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y se la entregó igualmente a Broly. Quedándose con solamente dos mujeres.

\- Yo a ella. - sentenció Nappa, señalando con la punta del dedo índice a Bulma. Fijándose minuciosamente en el bonito escote que tenía en su blusa.

\- No. - negó Vegeta. - ella es mía.  
\- ¿Y desde cuándo tú eliges?

\- He hecho la mayor parte de esta jodida misión. Lo justo sería que yo me la llevara. - le dijo Vegeta. De alguna manera su sentencia tenía fundamento, pues Bulma Briefs manejaba más cuentas bancarias que las demás.

\- Vale, vale...- contestó Nappa, fastidiado. - me llevo a la otra.

Y al cabo de dos minutos, cuatro hombres tenían a cuatro mujeres junto a ellos. Cuatro secuestradas. Con la intención de hacer que cada una de ellas, roben a sus propias familias accediendo a las cuentas bancarias de estas. Cada hombre se iría con una de ellas a distintos lugares del mundo. Para no poder se encontrados jamás. Y volver con las manos llenas de dinero, con las secuestradas...muertas.

Vegeta cerró la puerta, su destino era Paris. Partiría de Las Vegas esa misma noche, antes de que se hiciera pública la desaparición de Bulma y empezaran las investigaciones. Se volteó, ahora se escuchaba tan solo el apacible silencio entre los dos. Sentía los bonitos ojos de Bulma sobre él, observándolo...observándolo todo el tiempo. "¿Qué más quieres mirar nena?" Sonrió "Tal vez más abajo..."

\- ¿Qué miras? - le preguntó. No obtendría respuesta, pues Bulma traía la boca tapada. Se acercó a pasos lentos hacia ella. Pudo darse cuenta de lo asustada que estaba cuando sintió que empezaba a temblar, cada vez que se le acercaba más y más. - ¿Por qué el miedo? - le preguntó, y soltó el pañuelo que ataba sus labios. Bulma soltó un respiro.

\- ¡Déjame salir de aquí imbé...

\- Hey, hey... - posó sus manos sobre los labios de Bulma Ella, al no poder defenderse solo se quedó callada. - no se insulta al jefe guapa...

\- No me llames guapa. - le pidió ella. Cabreada. Vegeta sonrió. "Bonito carácter..."

\- ¿Y como te llamo? - aprovechó que aún se encontraba atada de manos y pies. - ¿fea?

\- Van a encontrarme. - le dijo ella. Y eso pareció molestar a Vegeta más de la cuenta, cambiándole por completo el ánimo.

\- ¿Te piensas que es fácil muñeca?

\- No me llames muñe...

\- Te estoy hablando. - le dijo firme. Bulma se quedó callada. - no lo es conmigo ¿vale? Acostúmbrate. Ningún estúpido policía va a encontrarte mientras estés conmigo. Estás con el mejor. - de pronto una leve oleada de deseo invadió a bulma al escuchar esas palabras. Observó a Vegeta, embelesada por esos enormes ojos marrones que recién empezaba a ver. Caramelo, al igual que su cabello , una combinación perfecta con su piel. Unos bíceps ligeramente cubiertos por capa de sudor. Unos labios rosados, deliciosos con solo verlos.

\- el mejor secuestrador de todos ¿me has oído? - la miró a los ojos. - y te irá mejor si no intentas nada nena, no querrás conocerme de verdad... - le advirtió. - alístate... - le dijo por última vez. - nos vamos a Francia. 


	4. Chapter 4

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 3**

"Declaran desaparecida a Bulma Briefs , hija del empresario , desde ayer por la noche después de no encontrarla en su residencia en Las Vegas. La policía aún está buscando testigos, pero las únicas personas que habían viajado con ella también están desaparecidas..."

El somnífero había hecho efecto en ella desde que habían partido de Las Vegas.

No específicamente en un avión de primera clase, si no más bien en una agencia de la que ella jamás había oído hablar. Con amenazas, algunos gritos y llantos, Vegeta había logrado que Bulma no hablara en todo el viaje. Que carácter tenía esa mujer. Discutía tanto con él como podía. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, ¿acaso no sentía ni un poco de miedo con él? , era diferente...muy diferente a cualquier otra.

Vegeta la tomó del brazo, después de ocho horas de viaje, era la primera vez que la tocaba. La sostuvo fuertemente, Bulma solo cedió. Él metió las llaves del departamento en la cerradura y procedió a abrirlo. Hizo entrar a Bulma.

\- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó a ella, refiriéndose al departamento.

\- No. - le respondió ella. Seca. Y con un hilo de voz. De inmediato se adentró más al pequeño cuarto que vegeta había conseguido para los dos.

\- ¿Pensabas que iba a comprarme una suite solo para tenerte a ti? - la vio entrar. Delicadamente posó sus ojos en las caderas de ella, sin que Bulma lo notara del todo. Relamió los labios ahora al observar su delicioso culo, y sí...tal vez pensar un poco...todo lo que haría con el. Cerró la puerta del departamento, solo él sabía como asegurarla por si Bulma quisiera escapar. Dos candados. Tres y después se hicieron cuatro. Una barra de seguridad. Y otra amenaza. - creo que no tengo que volver a repetirte lo que te pasaría si intentas salir ¿no?

Bulma ni siquiera le respondió. Su cuerpo empezaba a debilitarse. Ahora más que nunca deseada dormir. El jodido somnífero de Vegeta, que él había utilizado en su pañuelo, le había hecho efecto...o tal vez solo deseaba llorar un poco en algún lugar lejano, sin que él pudiera verla.

\- Necesito dormir...- le confesó ella. Vegeta la miró de reojo. No es que realmente le importara lo que ella necesitaba, su misión era solo tenerla y exprimir todo el dinero que pudiera conseguir de ella, pero de alguna u otra manera... quiso atenderla.

\- No hay lugar. - le dijo él. Por primera vez se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Bulma también lo hizo. - esto no es un hotel nena.

\- No necesito una cama, solo necesito dormir. - le dijo ella, ahora con la voz debilitada. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? De pronto se sentía peor que nunca. Descompuesta. Lo último que le faltaba en ese momento era enfermarse.

Vegeta escuchó sus últimas palabras. Se adentró a la única habitación que había en ese pequeño departamento y entrecerró la puerta para que Bulma no pudiera observar lo que hacía haya adentro. Sacó un par de sábanas y una manta gruesa para luego tenderlas en el piso.

\- Duerme aquí. - le dijo él. Frío. Como siempre. Bulma lo escuchó y fue hasta la habitación en donde Vegeta estaba.

\- Gracias... - susurró ella, sorprendida. No se esperaba ese gesto de él. Levantó la mirada, que guapo era...de verdad... le gustaba mucho mirar sus ojos. Aunque pareciera una tontería.

Él asintió.

\- Bulma ... - murmuró él. Y a ella le dio un pequeño escalofrió al escuchar su nombre entre sus labios. Tanto que llegó a erizarle la piel. - no causes problemas ¿sí? No quiero tenerlos contigo. - le dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Con todo esto no había llegado a preguntarle su nombre, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Aún no lo sabía. Pero después de todo no había resultado tan mal... observó lo que había hecho por ella para que pudiera dormir y le dieron ganas de llamarlo...preguntarle su nombre...se rio de ella misma al escuchar sus propias fantasías.

¿Qué dirían sus amigas de algo como eso? , volvió a reírse. Ahora se concentró en su ropa. No se la cambiaba desde ayer. Como odiaba aquello. Volteó a mirar la puerta de la habitación, completamente cerrada...no perdería nada si se cambiaba ahí mismo. Así que se quitó la ropa que traía desde ayer y se adentró en el pequeñísimo baño que había dentro de la habitación, colocándola sobre el lavadero. Su bonito encaje quedó al descubierto, junto con esas bonitas braguitas de ceda que le remarcaban muy bien las deseables caderas y nalgas. Se quitó los tacos, deseosa por descansar por fin... salió del baño, después de a ver lavado como pudo su ropa y dejándola secar y al cado de eso... se acostó sobre las sábanas que habían en el piso.

Pero que buena estaba...muy buena, buenísima. Con todo en su lugar. Y si empezaba por las piernas, pararía en un lugar prohibido que su lengua moría por probar. ¿Qué pasaría si se la comía ahora? Vegeta intentó aguantarse las ganas. Miraba todo desde la puerta. ¿Es que acaso era un jodido plan para empalmarlo como nunca en su vida? Relamió los labios, ahora mirándole los senos, redondos y jugosos...deseó tanto lamerlos ahora mismo, hasta hacerla gritar tan fuerte como podía, era su única petición. Hacérselo. Tanto. Duro. Durísimo. Meter su miembro entre esas piernas deliciosas. Hacerla gozar hasta escucharle pedir más y más. "Cierra la puta puerta... "se dijo a sí mismo. Dándose cuenta de la enorme erección que ahora adornaba sus pantalones con solo mirarla tendida sobre esas sábanas, con una bonita lencería..."y cuanto amaría sacársela con los dientes ahora..." dijo entre sus pensamientos. Oh mierda...que Diosa. "Entra y fóllala..." le dijo su subconsciente muy dentro de él. Vegeta cerró y abrió los ojos rápidamente, necesitaba irse de ese lugar antes de que pudiera terminar irreconocible con ella. Follándola con todas las fuerzas de su caderas. Cerró la puerta sigilosamente. Vaya, estaba empalmado y con la vista más nublada que nunca, necesitaba follar, follar duro con alguien, ahora mismo. Y no se aguantaría las ganas. ****


	5. Chapter 5

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 4**

Bulma se levantó. Tenía el cuerpo ligeramente cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Sumándole todo el dolor que sentía en ella por haber dormido sobre esas sábanas que vegeta había preparado para dormir. Se había hecho de noche en menos de lo que había imaginado. Fue hasta el baño donde, recordaba, había dejado su ropa secando después de haberla lavado como pudo. Se la puso y cuando pudo salir del pequeño baño...sus oídos escucharon lo que jamás nunca le hubiera gustado percibir.

\- ¡Sí! - gritó una voz femenina desde afuera. Bulma agudizó el oído. - ¡Oh sí! Sigue...sigue... - gritaron de nuevo. La piel de Bulma se erizó por completo, optando por un color diferente. Ruborizada, intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación. - ¡Más! Oh...sí, más... - la vista se le nubló por completo al observar a Vegeta haciéndoselo a una mujer en el diván. Tragó saliva. La oscuridad la ayudaba a ocultarse. Asco. Joder. Esa mujer no dejaba de gemir cada vez que él entraba en ella con fuerza. Y Bulma podía verlo, observaba como se retorcía cuando Vegeta la embestía con ganas, bombeándola de placer, apretando las manos, gozando hasta el punto máximo ese inmenso deleite.

\- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó él. Aquella voz la estremeció por completo. Tanto que hasta procedió a morder su labio inferior, deseosa...sí...deseosa por estar en el lugar de esa mujer.

\- ¡Sí, Dios...sigue! - le ordenó ella. Y Bulma en su lugar, también deseaba que siguiera follándola, haciéndoselo, observarlo de pronto, los sentidos volvieron a su lugar y en vez de seguir observando, se encerró en la habitación de nuevo, haciendo sonar la puerta con fuerza.

Los gemidos se detuvieron Bulma sintió que moría, la habían descubierto. Trató de esconderse en el baño, pero él...ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

\- Estás pálida - le dijo, al encender las luces. Traía los pantalones a la cadera, ligeramente sudado y despeinado.

\- Sí, sí...debe ser... - le respondió ella. No quiso mirarlo a los ojos por que sintió que se ruborizaría de nuevo.

\- Y como no vas a estarlo si has visto lo de afuera. - Vegeta soltó una risa pequeña.

\- no Ha sido intencional.

\- Sí, claro.

\- No me gusta ver porquerías. - le dijo molesta. - al menos deberías tener un poco de respeto por mí.

\- Lo tengo.

\- Oh claro...y por eso traes a esa puta a este departamento mientras yo estoy aquí. - se ruborizó de nuevo. ¿Por qué le reclamaba al propio secuestrador?

\- ¿Te ha molestado guapa? Te recuerdo que esto no es más que un jodido secuestro. - la miró. Ahora él también estaba enfadado, y al notar que ella igual, decidió seguirle el juego. - además...si lo he hecho es por que te has dormido en ropa interior...

Bulma tragó saliva. Ahora sí sentía la sangre sobre en su rostro.

\- Es que solo a alguien como tú se le ocurre dormirse en ropa interior con alguien que ni siquiera conoce. - la miró a los ojos, comiéndosela con la mirada. Sus ojos fueron a parar entre sus senos, de nuevo pensó en lo dulce que sabrían en su boca. Al igual que su sexo. Delicioso. - **Y no dudaría...** \- susurró, y entrecerró la puerta un poco más, de la habitación. Poco a poco fue aminorando la distancia que había hasta ella. - **en pensar que estás mojada...** \- Bulma tembló por dentro al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿acaso...lo sentía? Relamió sus labios involuntariamente. - **mojada después de a verme visto haciéndoselo a alguien...** \- Bulma retrocedía a medida que él se acercaba, tanto que fue a parar hasta la pared, chocando con ella, sin escapatoria, pues él estaba del otro lado, impidiéndole salir. - **¿me equivoco?** \- suavemente posicionó sus manos sobre las caderas de Bulma. Se había excitado en menos tiempo con ella , que con la puta que había contratado para saciar sus deseos. Y es que su deseo era ella. Follarla. Se apegó a Bulma, respirando su propio aliento, y rozando su erección en el vientre de ella, haciéndola sentir de alguna manera todo lo que provocaba en él. Se movió en círculos, la misma Bulma soltó un leve gemido. Ahora sí estaba realmente mojada. Excitada en su punto máximo. - **dime que quieres sentirme dentro de ti**. - susurró él. - **dímelo...vamos...**

- **No**. - le dijo ella. El sentido común había vuelto a ella a tiempo. Bulma lo alejó, a pesar de tener las manos de Vegeta firmes en sus brazos. Al menos tenía una cosa clara. - **jamás estaría con alguien como tú.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 5  
**

\- Suéltame...- murmuró ella. Vegeta deslizó sus manos suavemente por los brazos de ella. Haciéndola estremecer. Conocía cada movimiento que ella apetecía de él. - hay alguien que espera por ti. - le indicó, y su mirada apuntó hasta la puerta.

\- Joder... - Vegeta se volteó. La prostituta lo esperaba en el borde de la puerta. Bulma no había logrado observarla bien con la oscuridad hace unos minutos, era muy guapa a decir verdad, alta y rubia. Vegeta caminó hasta a ella, sin decirle una sola palabra a Bulma Estaba cabreado, tanto que cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, Bulma saltó en su sitio. ¿Y como no enfadarse después de a verlo dejado con las ganas? Le pagó lo acordado a la mujer que había contratado para saciarlo, despidiéndola. Una francesa bonita que había sabido complacerlo, pero no lo suficiente, pues Bulma lo había empalmado en menos tiempo.

"Inmadura". Mil veces, pensó. "¿Se cree la gran cosa?" No se lo podía creer. No había mujer en el mundo que lo hubiera rechazado de tal forma. En otros casos, si hubiera llegado a ese nivel con cualquier otra, esta hubiera aceptado. Pero ¿Bulma? "Mierda. Mierda. Mierda". ¿Aún conservaba la erección? Bajó su mirada. Sí, aún la tenía. Más grande ahora. ¿Y como no? Si con tan solo rozarle la piel...su pene había reaccionado como si hubiera despertado después de un año de abstinencia. "¿Qué tienes Bulma Briefs?" pensó. ¿Qué tienes que me gusta tanto? Y que de alguna manera, no se lo queríadar.  
Abrió con rudeza la puerta de la habitación. Bulma se volteó sobresaltada. Menos mal y esta vez no la encontraba en ropa interior. Cerró la puerta, haciendo ruido de nuevo.

\- Es muy tarde...

\- Se me ha quitado el sueño.

\- ¿No confías en mí?

\- ¿Tengo que responderte?

\- Sí muñeca...

\- Joder...que no me gusta que me llames así... - le respondió ella.

\- Y a mí no me gusta tenerte de invitada en mi casa. - la retó él.

\- Es tu problema.

 **\- Vaya, vaya...** \- dijo caminando a pasos lentos. Bulma sintió que la calentura volvía a ella. Que hombre. Cuanto la ponía. - **hay alguien aquí que no tiene idea de lo que le puede pasar si sigue portándose mal.** \- murmuró. Ahora muy cerca a su rostro, Bulma intentó no mirarlo demasiado, concentrándose en otro punto que no fuera él. - **y de lo bien que la puede pasar...** \- Vegeta le acarició el mentón con su labio inferior. Rozándolo como una tercia pluma. - **si se porta correctamente...  
**

\- ¿Tantas ganas me tienes?

\- Muchas... - ahora la apretó de la cintura, haciéndola cortar la respiración por un fragmento de segundo. Juntaron sus cuerpos. Una sensación increíble. - agradécelo... he contratado a una puta para no follarte antes, me estoy aguantando mucho... - le acarició la cintura con sus manos, alzando ligeramente la fina tela que le cubría las caderas. Su dedos hicieron contacto con la tibia piel de Bulma.

\- Te lo he dicho...jamás estaría con  
alguien como tú... - murmuró ella, a base de gemidos, pues Vegeta había posicionado sus labios sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo tan sensualmente como podía. Ella cerró los ojos. Vegeta levantó la mirada la escucharla hablar, sabía lo que sentía en ese momento debido al tono de voz que manejaba. Estaba excitada. Lo único que le faltaba era un pequeño empujón... así que intentó besarle los labios de un puñetera vez. Comerle la lengua y hacerla gozar tanto como podía. Pero ella, volvió a separarse. - jamás dejaría que alguien como tú me besara los labios...

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Vegeta la cogió con fuerza, estampándola en la pared. Su mirada era otra, sus ojos...ahora embarrados en lujuria, la miraron sin importarle lo que podría venir después. Le quitó la ropa tan rápido como pudo. Ahora ella no tenía como defenderse, ni siquiera las palabras podrían calmar a esa fiera que había creado y que estaba apunto de comérsela. Desnuda, las ganas tampoco fueron efímeras. Observaba todo lo que hacía, de que manera la cogía y como se excitaba más cuando veía todo lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

\- Nadie va a besarte los labios, preciosa... - le advirtió él. Ella sintió las manos de Vegeta apretarle el culo tan fuertemente que logró juntarle el cuerpo hasta su poderosa erección. - será todo lo contrario. - ahora dejó de ver su rostro. Tenía a Vegeta besándole el estómago mientras suavemente bajaba por sus caderas. Y ella, decidió aferrarse a la pared para poder contener esos enormes gritos que quería soltar. Los dedos de Vegeta la tocaron desprevenida, metiéndolos en el espacio de entre su piel y sus finas braguitas. Los besos de aquel hombre la siguieron persiguiendo por todo el cuerpo, ahora sentía que la atacaba por abajo, justo ahí...donde ella no tardaría en gritar. Sus dientes mordieron ligeramente las braguitas de Bulma por el costado. Bajándoselas. Ella se estremeció. ¿Qué se estaba dejando hacer?

\- Ah... - murmuró ella. Un primer gemido que la ayudaría a soltar los demás. De pronto recordó a la prostituta, gritando... gritando por él, por lo bien que se debía sentirlo adentro, muy adentro de ella. Se mordió el labio. Sin darse cuenta, tenía las bragas a la rodilla. 


	7. Chapter 7

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 6**

\- **Eso es**. – le dijo él. Animándola a que dejara tocarse por él. Que lo dejara tocar a su máximo esplendor. – **te gustará preciosa…** \- ahora se colocó de rodillas, la mejor posición que podía tener, tenía tanto por hacer en ese apetecible sexo. Se mojó los labios. La imagen era tan fuerte, que con solo verla aferrada a la pared y apunto de gritar, se estremecía más y más, con muchas más ganas de hacérselo en ese mismo instante. Tenía los labios húmedos. Y podía percibir que la feminidad de Bulma también lo estaba. La abrió de piernas, Bulma ya no ponía resistencia. ¿Y cómo lo iba a hacer? Si le gustaba tanto lo que sentía…tanto…que pensó que moriría. Meneó las caderas, entregándole más a Vegeta. – **grita todo lo que quieras muñeca,estamos en París…nadie sabe nuestro idioma…** \- la miró pícaro. Mordiéndole uno de los muslos, para luego pasar su lengua por uno de ellos, de arriba hacia abajo. Que buen olor percibía haya abajo. Se acercó a su abertura, entre los dos labios genitales, le satisfacía tanto ver eso… sus labios besaron delicadamente la feminidad de Bulma

\- **Mnh…** \- susurró ella. Ahora poseída por él. Vegeta la besó de nuevo,ahora con más intensidad

.- **Te gustara…** \- dijo él. – **más… cuando pase mi lengua por ahí…** \- Bulma soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado. Vegeta había introducido su lengua en ella, en todo su esplendor, una oleada de placer se expandió por todo su cuerpo

.- **¡Ahh! Oh…** \- gritó ella. Vegeta volvió a bombearla con la lengua. Tan intenso como podía. Deseando tanto que su pene ocupará el lugar de su lengua.- Te gusta guapa, dímelo…dime que te gusta…

\- **Sí, Dios…me encanta** … - le respondió ella. La cabeza de Vegeta no dejaba de moverse, al compás de su lengua y acoplándose con los intensos gemidos de ella. Mierda. Si se la comía una vez más, eyacularía sin siquiera ver terminado. Cuánto poder tenía aquella mujer. Sus pantalones reventarían. Necesitaba follar. Follarla. Era más que un simple deseo. Era algo que su propio cuerpo le obligaba a hacer.

\- **Necesito follarte…** \- le pidió. Subiendo entre besos hasta su rostro

.Se miraron. En un momento interminable. Los ojos caramelo de Vegeta atraparon los ojos azules de Bulma El deseo seguía ahí, pero en cambio, de pronto…hubo algo más fuerte. Algo que le invadió el cuerpo y la mente. Bulma sostuvo la mirada, lo único que reflejaba era miedo, temor, aunque también había disfrutado del momento, sabía que Vegeta la tenía en sus manos y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. No quería abusar de ella. No de nuevo…

Se le separó. Pequeños recuerdos invadieron su mente. Recuerdos que le dolían muchísimo. Prefería masturbarse por su propia cuenta. Se metió al baño de la habitación, mientras Bulma aprovechaba en arreglarse la ropa interior. De nuevo en su lugar. Más avergonzada que nunca. Y en medio del silencio lo escuchó gemir desde el baño. Seguramente imaginándosela Si no había terminado de comérsela…había sido por algo…había prometido jamás volver a abusar de una mujer.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 7**

Y Paris amanecía nubloso ese día. Bulma se asomó por la puerta de la pequeña habitación…otra vez, él afuera, ahora encendido por los escasos rayos de sol de la inmensa ventana que se extendía ante él. ¿Había mencionado lo guapo que era? Y no lo había recordado…ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Los pequeños ojos de Bulma sepasearon por toda esa masa de músculos, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello. Y pensar que anoche estuvieron a punto de…

- **Ven aquí**. – le indicó él. La había sentido desde hace varios minutos. Bulma abrió más la puerta para salir. - **¿me has oído? Ven**. – le dijo de nuevo

. **\- ¿Qué**? – le preguntó ella.

\- Neces **ito las claves de tus tarjetas**. – le indicó. – **escríbelas en ese papel ahora mismo, que no tengo tiempo para perderlo.**

\- **¿Mis…**

\- **¡Tus claves!** – gritó. Bulma observó el papel tendido sobre el diván con un bolígrafo, se acercó a el antes de que vegeta pudiera gritar más. – **no tengo ni solo minuto más, así que escribe las jodidas claves de una vez.**

Bulma movió la mano rápidamente. Apenas podía recordarlas por lo nerviosa que Vegeta la ponía. Digito un par de números, para luego escribir un par más hasta completar el grupo

.- **Tienes dos tarjetas de crédito a tu nombre y dos de debito**. – le dijo él, al observar que había digitado la clave de solo una. – **escribe las claves de todas tus putas tarjetas**.

 **\- No recuerdo las de las dos últimas** …

\- **¡No me mientas!** – volvió a gritar. A Bulma le entraron ganas de llorar, sin embargo, no lo hizo. – **Mierda…- dijo él, cabreado**.

\- **Te lo juro… no las recuerdo…** \- susurró ella. Ahora con las manos temblando.

De pronto las paredes resonaron. Vegeta las golpeó de nuevo. Un par de veces más. Desquitándose por completo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tener un descanso de su propio ser, de sus propios recuerdos, de Bulma, de lo que había pasado anoche. Golpeó la pared tres veces más, los ladrillos explotarían en cualquier momento. Explotarían como él, que no tenía control…cada vez que recordaba la clase de mierda que había sido hace unos años. Y de lo que había sido capaz.

\- **Voy a recordarlas** …- dijo Bulma, entre lágrimas escondidas. Su rostro húmedo lo decía todo. **– te lo prometo…** \- le entregó el papel, que casi se cayó de sus manos por lo temblorosa que se encontraba ella misma.

Vegeta descansó de sus propios golpes, recibiendo el papel que Bulma le daba. ¿Qué culpa tenía? Acaso… ¿ella había tenido que ver con sus errores del pasado? La vio voltearse de espaldas, y explotar en llanto ahora que ya no lo miraba

 **.- Deja de llorar**. – le ordenó. – no vas a solucionar nada con eso. - Bulma detuvo las lágrimas, aunque por dentro…prefería morir. Sin mentiras, prefería al hombre de ayer. **-mientras más rápido salgamos de esto, más rápido te irás de aquí**. - Bulma le prestó atención, no había nada que desee más que irse de ese lugar ahora mismo. **– y más rápido te olvidarás de mí**

Le dijo…sin saber…que pronto eso sería lo que más le dolería.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Secuestrada** "

 **Capitulo 8**

La había dejado encerrada, a base de candados y barras de seguridad que solo un experto de la CIA podría descifrar y claro…él. Después de retirar el dinero de Bulma lo había colocado en un botín que guardaría bajo siete llaves en alguna parte del pequeño departamento. Sin embargo, había dejado el dinero suficiente para la comida que necesitaba, sin mencionar alguna ropa de segunda que le compraría a Bulma, tanteando, pues no se sabía su talla.

Y después de algunas horas…

había vuelto a casa.

 **\- Mierda** – se dijo a sí mismo al abrir la cerradura. Cerró la puerta y observó a Bulma con una sonrisa radiante sobre el diván, con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

 **\- Vaya, llegas y ya insultando…**

\- **\- No te lo dije a ti, es que… ¿estás borracha?**

 **\- ¿Yo?** – preguntó ella sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una carcajada. La lata de cerveza rebotó, cayendo al suelo.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, tiró el botín sobre la pequeña mesa y con la otra mano tendió la pizza que había traído

 **.- Te dejo apenas una hora y haces esto.** – la reprendió. **– te he traído ropa y comida**. – dejó la bolsa de ropa sobre el diván., **– no puede ser…eres peor que una niña pequeña te has tomado mi colección de Heineken… y ni siquiera…** \- cuando se detuvo, se percató de que hablaba solo La vio tendida tenía los ojos levemente cerrados en un descanso profundo. Bonita. Muy bonita. Quizá había sido por algo que había terminado eligiéndola a ella de entre esas cinco mujeres. Quizá alguien intentaba decirle algo. Pero no quería ponerse a pensar en eso, al contrario, después lo notaría. La cargó entre sus brazos, intentando no despertarla. Los borrachos eran más duros que una piedra, pero aún así tuvo cuidado. Sus manos se aferraron a los muslos de ella, teniéndola con firmeza. Caminó hasta la habitación, abriéndola con una mano, sus músculos se tensaron cuando tuvo que acostarla sobre las sábanas en el suelo. 'Toda mi colección de Heineken'… pensó. Y una leve sonrisa se expandió entre sus labios

 **.- Lo lamento…** \- le dijo ella. Abriendo los ojos suavemente. Vegeta se tensó

 **.- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Por tomarme tu colección.**

 **\- Da lo mismo.**

 **\- Pero dijiste que te molestaba.**

 **\- Ahora te digo que me da lo mismo.** – intentó irse, a punto de colocarse de pie, sintió las tibias manos de Bulma cogerle el brazo.

 **\- No te vayas…** \- le pidió en susurros. Vegeta la miró a los ojos, era inevitable no hacerlo cuando lo necesitaba…se sentía tan bien cuando la miraba tan intensamente **. – vamos, quédate…** \- murmuró ahora, acariciándole los bíceps. Vegeta lo sintió exquisito. Observó las pequeñas manos de Bulma acariciarle el brazo. Joder ¿de qué me manera lo hacía que lo ponía tan tenso?-

 **¿Para qué?** – le preguntó, sin querer saber la respuesta, tan solo deseaba quedarse ahí mismo.

 **\- No lo sé…** \- Bulma lo empujó hasta ella, esta vez para que se acostara a su lado. Vegeta cayó tendido. Las fuerzas se le habían ido. De pronto se encontraba hechizado por ella y sus penetrantes caricias. **– tal vez para que me digas tu nombre.**

 **\- Pensé que lo sabías…** \- dobló los brazos y los colocó bajo su cabeza. **– Vegeta. Vegeta Ouji.**

 **\- ¿Y por qué lo de ayer?** – preguntó ella.

 **\- ¿Qué cosa?**

 **\- Te detuviste**.

Y una cosa era cierta. Los borrachos eran los más sinceros del mundo.

 **\- Tú no querías…** \- le respondió sin sobresaltarse. No valía la pena molestarse de nuevo.

 **\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?** \- Bulma dio vuelta. Cayendo sobre el torso de Vegeta. Él volvió a posicionar sus ojos sobre los de ella. Esta vez sí tenía tantas ganas de hacerla suya. Tantas. Muchísimas. Le deseaba con toda su puta alma. Se relamió los labios. Necesitaba hacer suyo cada centímetro de su boca.

 **\- ¿No es así?** – le preguntó. Su brazo izquierdo le abrazó la cintura por detrás. Haciendo que sus cuerpos se junten más esta vez. Los senos de Bulma quedaron atrapados entre el torso de Vegeta

 **\- No…** \- le respondió ella. Mierda, ¿lo decía sólo porque estaba ebria? O porque… ¿en verdad lo sentía así? **– Vegeta…** \- una oleada de deseo se apoderó de él cuando la escuchó decir su nombre. Se la imaginó gritándolo ahora. Con la garganta ronca. Gimiendo. Duro. Al ritmo de sus caderas. Cubierta en sudor. Dándoselo todo. Hasta la última gota de su dulce sexo. **-bésame…** \- le pidió. Y sí. Mil veces sí. Bulma… lo estaba volviendo loco.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 9**

Y ni siquiera fue necesario pedírselo mucho para que lo hiciera. Posicionó sus labios sobre los de ella, suavemente, un pequeño roce tan delicioso y placentero que lo dejó con ganas de más. Delicadamente empezó a moverlos sobre los de ella, abriéndolos, dándole paso a un beso grande, donde pudo deleitarse con el exquisito sabor de su lengua. 'Bésame'… recordó en su cabeza. Y cuanto le había gustado escucharlo viniendo de los pequeños labios de Bulma, que justo en este momento besaba. Le apretó las caderas, Bulma cayó sobre su pecho, subiendo sobre su cuerpo, tal vez no recordaría nada de esto en unas horas… pero quedaría en sus labios el sabor de lo que en ese mismo momento hacía.

 **\- Me gustas…** \- le susurró ella, aún entre besos. Vegeta separó sus labios por un segundo. Una pequeña sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios,algo inusual, pues casi nunca nadie lo veía sonreír.

 **\- No podría gustarte, nena.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no?**

 **\- No me conoces…**

 **\- Ya se tu nombre…** \- Vegeta la apretó contra su cuerpo, para que su rostro volviera a unirse con el suyo, junto con sus labios.

 **\- Me refiero a lo demás.**

 **\- ¿Yo no te gusto?**

 **\- No dije eso…**

 **\- Pero entonces ¿te gusto?** – volvió a preguntarle ella. Ahora con una sonrisa al observar lo tenso que lo había puesto de nuevo.

 **\- Estás ebria guapa… si te lo digo no lo recordarás luego.**

 **\- Te conviene entonces.**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?** – le acarició las caderas por debajo de su blusa de seda. Cruzando la curva que había partiendo de su culo hasta su espalda.

 **\- Que te gusto…** \- la piel se le erizó al decir esas palabras. No entendía por qué, si ni siquiera entendía muy bien en su subconsciente lo que en verdad le decía.

 **\- Sabes que sí…**

 **\- ¡Te gusto!**

 **\- No, en realidad me gusta hacer esto…** \- la volvió apretar contra él. Bulma soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir el miembro de Vegeta bajo su cuerpo. Grande. Grandísimo. Haría que en cualquier momento se mojara. **– y se que también disfrutas que lo haga**

 **.- Sí…** \- admitió. No había nada que la hiciera más sincera que los efectos del alcohol. **–pero yo me refería a algo más… a que si te gusto…de verdad…** \- ambos se miraron. Tal vez ninguno tenía noción de lo que en verdad pasaba. Ese bonito e interminable momento que empezaba a confundir a Vegeta como nunca en su vida.

 **\- Sí.** – le dijo comiéndosela con la mirada. **–me gustas.** \- no supo por qué, ni cómo es que en ese momento se inclinó de nuevo para besarle los labios una vez más. Bulma se estremeció por completo, no quería decirlo...pero en verdad había sido uno de los mejores besos de su vida. **\- me gustas muchísimo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Secuestrada"**

 **"** **Capitulo 10**

Habían hablado más de la cuenta. Horas y horas. Acostados sobre esas finas sábanas. Ninguno de los dos había sentido el tiempo que habían utilizado. Y sin querer… sin ninguna intención… tenía a Bulma abrazando su cintura. Su tibio aliento sobre su cuello, erizándole la piel desde hace un buen tiempo, con los ojos cerrados, y aún envuelta en un profundo sueño. Se veía mejor cuando dormía. Le provocaba follarla en ese mismo instante. Las ganas de hacérselo no se le habían ido. Al contrario, habían aumentado, es que con ella…con Bulma, ya no se sabía. Moría por…arrancarle la ropa, y hacérselo suavemente, despertándola con un delicioso orgasmo que escucharía a gusto. Se relamió los labios. Ahora mirándola dormir. Bonita, y jodidamente sensual… pensó ahora.

De pronto, un ligero suspiro salió de los labios de Bulma. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro de Vegeta.

 **\- Joder…** \- se precipitó a decir ella. Ligeramente horrorizada. Retiró los brazos de la cintura de Vegeta. Había dormido mucho. Y podía jurar que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. - **¿por qué…?** – susurró, sin saber porqué había despertado entre los brazos de él. **\- ¿Qué a pasado?**

 **\- Pensé que lo recordarías.** – le dijo él. Con una sonrisa en los labios que no hizo más que preocupar a Bulma. **– tan bien que lo hemos pasado, guapa…**

 **\- Basta, dímelo ¿sí? Por favor…** \- le rogó, tratando de recordar al menos un fragmento.

 **\- Voy a ducharme…**

 **\- Vegeta, por favor.** – volvió a decirle ella.

 **-Te he follado.** – le dijo riendo. Bulma abrió los ojos. **– tú me lo pediste así que…**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Ya me oíste.** – se puso de pie, con ella todavía sobre las sábanas tendidas en el suelo. En un estado de shock.

 **\- ¡Eres un imbécil!**

 **\- Sí, sí, sí…** \- Vegeta abrió las puertas desgastadas del pequeño baño. Se quitó la camiseta.

 **\- ¡Un idiota!**

 **\- Cálmate.**

 **\- ¿Qué me calme?** – ella se puso de pie, alcanzándolo hasta el baño. **– eres un maldito cerdo…** \- le gritó, para ese entonces Vegeta la había cogido de los brazos. Deteniéndola. La pegó contra la pared, ella no podía ni siquiera moverse. Jamás llegaría a igualar su fuerza.

 **\- Si soy un cerdo ¿Por qué has dejado que te haga lo de la otra noche?** –le recordó. Un ligero calentón se pasó entre los dos. Recordando cuando ella se había dejado coger por él, de todas las maneras. A Bulma se le subieron los colores. **– no me insultes más si no quieres que repita lo de hace unas horas…**

 **\- Te odio…**

 **\- Yo también.**

 **\- Me das asco…**

 **\- Sí, guapa como quieras.** – puso los ojos en blanco. Ligeramente dolido por sus palabras. – **una cosa más, ni te follado ni lo haré. No eres de mi tipo y nunca estaría con una niña como tú…de esas, que se creen la gran cosa y al final…**

 **\- Y al final te terminan poniendo tanto que terminas pajeandote solo en el baño.**

 **\- Que lindas palabras…**

 **\- Dime que es mentira, Vegeta.**

 **\- No, no lo es…terminé masturbándome la otra noche porque jamás terminaría de correrme con alguien como tú.**

 **\- Sí Vegeta como no.** – intentó separarse de él. Para no llorar frente a su rostro. Sus palabras le herían en el fondo, muchísimo, pero él parecía no notarlo. - **¡suéltame!**

 **\- Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.**

 **\- Me importa un coño lo que tengas que decirme, déjame en paz.** – se le escapó un gemido. No podía contener las lágrimas ni un segundo más.

 **\- Vaya, vaya…¿quién iba a pensar que la millonaria Bulma Briefs tenía ese vocabulario?** –Vegeta abrió los ojos.

 **\- Eres realmente insoportable…** \- quería llorar, ahora más que nunca. Un sollozo salió de sus labios. **– repugnante.** – una lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos. **– te odio.**

 **\- No llores.**

 **\- Te odio muchísimo…**

 **\- No me gusta que llores.** – esas palabras salieron tan fugazmente que Bulma ni siquiera pudo escucharlas bien. Lo miró a los ojos, ahora ligeramente irritados por aguantarse las lágrimas. Vegeta también lo hizo.

 **\- Suéltame por favor…**

 **\- Ya…** \- la soltó suavemente. Bulma respiró . Intentó irse, sin decirle nada más. Pero Vegeta volvió a voltearla para tenerla para él una vez más. **– no quise que lloraras…a veces no se lo que digo.**

 **\- Olvídalo.**

 **\- Olvídalo tú primero…** \- él le sonrió. Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír a medias por la preciosa sonrisa de ese hombre. **– ahora, ¿me dejas ducharme? O es que quieres…ducharte conmigo…**

 **\- No.**

 **\- Vale, vale…** \- la vio salir. Menos cabreada que antes. Lo cual le hizo sonreír un poco más. Bulma … Bulma … se dijo así mismo. Tenía claro que jamás le diría lo que ebria sí le había podido confesar y que ahora sentía: **Me gustas, y cada vez más.**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **"Llevo aquí exactamente tres días. Y sigo haciéndome la misma pregunta…¿Cuándo es que me dejara libre? No lo sé…no lo sabría, si no estuviera escribiendo esto, por si alguien me encuentra alguna vez…y tal vez quiera saber sobre las últimas cosas que hice en mis últimos días de vida, por si muero…por si él me quita la vida...que se yo, ya no sé que esperar. No de él. ¿Qué harías tú, si estuvieras aquí? … en mi lugar…secuestrada…**

"Dejó el lápiz y el papel bajo las sábanas, para luego regresar a la pequeña sala. Tan solo quería expresarse un poco. No le veía sentido a las cosas. Vegeta llevaba más de dos horas en la calle. Otra vez retiraría dinero ese día. A ese paso, ya habría terminado de retirar todo su dinero. Que más le daba. Lo único que le importaba en ese entonces era irse. Dejarlo. No volverlo a ver, nunca más si era posible. Mudarse Olvidarse de todo lo que estaba viviendo… pero…entonces, una leve oleada de sentimiento se abrió en su estómago. ¿De verdad quería olvidarse de todo esto? Sí. Quería. ¿Y porque lo dudaba? ¿Qué motivo tenía para empezar a dudarlo? 'No Bulma', se dijo a sí misma, cerrando los ojos. Se conocía perfectamente, y conocía cada síntoma que sentía cuando empezaba a…

Vegeta abrió la puerta del departamento. La cerró de inmediato. Se detuvo por un momento antes de voltearse. No quería hablar, no tenía ganas, y Bulma supo porque cuando lo vio voltearse, con la mandíbula hinchada y ligeramente morada. Golpeado. Su corazón se contrajo de inmediato al verlo así, sus ojos lo observaron asustados, le dolía… y no sabía porque…le dolía verlo así.

 **\- Vegeta…**

 **\- Déjame, estoy bien.**

 **\- Dios mío ¿Qué te han hecho?** – corrió de inmediato hacia él. Antes, cogió lo más cercano a sus manos. Una servilleta tendida sobre la mesa. Intentó pasarla sobre el mentón de él. Vegeta cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

 **\- Que estoy bien…** \- susurró.

 **\- No te hace falta hacerte el fuerte conmigo**. – le dijo ella. Con una bonita sonrisa en los labios, que le tranquilizó en lo más profundo. Vegeta también sonrió, sin saber porque, solo lo hizo. Bulma fue hasta el cilindro de la cocina, roció la servilleta de lana y volvió hacia él. **– está muy hinchado.**

 **\- He estado peor.**

 **\- ¿Qué te han hecho?**

 **\- ¿De veras te importa?**

 **\- No quieras pelear conmigo ¿sí? Trato de estar bien…**

 **\- Lo digo enserio, ¿te importa?** – sintió sus manos rozarle el mentón. Un roce que había sentido en lo más profundo. Se mojó los labios, muy cerca a los de ella, de nuevo… jodido sentimiento…que bien se sentía poder olerlos a poca distancia.

 **\- Sí…** \- le contestó ella. De lo más profundo. Más haya del rencor que se tenían. Le importaba. Sí y mucho.

 **\- Pues lo sabes, me han golpeado.**

 **\- ¿Quiénes?**

 **\- Un hijo de puta…** \- Bulma lo miró mal. La servilleta se puso helada. Terminó de pasarla por su mentón. Al menos eso le ayudaría en algo. La dejó a un lado, concentrándose ahora en la mandíbula de Vegeta

 **\- Pues ese hijo de puta te ha dejado mal.**

 **\- Ellos han quedado peor.**

 **\- ¿Quién fue?** – le dijo verdaderamente preocupada. Colocó sus brazos sobre su fina cintura, viéndose realmente graciosa. El enorme polerón que Vegeta le había comprado le quedaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, por lo que no usaba pantalones.

 **\- Un imbécil ¿sí? Uno de los que se ha llevado a una de tus mejores amigas…**

A Bulma le entró un escalofrío. Recordar esa escena… le erizaba la piel por completo.

 **\- No creo que quieras escuchar esto.** – Vegeta caminó hasta la habitación. Separándose de ella.

 **\- Dímelo**

 **.- Eres tan terca…** \- refunfuñó él.

 **\- No me afectaría.**

 **\- ¿Quieres escuchar la verdad?** – le preguntó. Frío de nuevo. Bulma le sacaba de quicio. Ella asintió. **– han matado a tres de tus amigas.** – le dijo sin escrúpulos. Se abrió un silencio entre los dos. Los ojos de Bulma se humedecieron por completo, solo le faltaba cerrarlos para completar su llanto. El cuerpo se le debilitó. Sosteniéndose tan solo por la mirada de Vegeta. La mataría…sí…solo faltaba ella… - **¿y sabes?** – le preguntó. **–solo faltas tú y otra más...** \- las lágrimas de Bulma se hicieron interminables. Otra vez asustada, sus manos empezaron a sudar. Sus ojos se hicieron pequeños. **– la diferencia es que yo no pienso hacerte nada.**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 12.**

Vegeta se acercó a pequeños pasos, el ahora frágil cuerpo de Bulma quedó encerrado entre él y la pared. Encerrado y acogido por sus brazos. Vegeta le levantó la cabeza, haciendo que lo mirara a él y solo a él. Que pensara en él. Que lo escuchara a él. Que sea él, por una vez…lo único que le importara.

 **\- No voy a matarte.** – le dijo. Bulma se mordió el labio,intentando no llorar. **– he dejado que esos hijos de puta hagan lo que se les ha venido en gana conmigo por ti…pero no contigo...** \- los brazos de Bulma le rodearon la nuca. Vegeta sintió una fina oleada acogedora en su estómago. Le gustaba cuando lo tocaba de esa forma. Tan sencilla y sutil. Tan propio de ella y de lo que hermosa que era. Tan mujer. Provocativa. Sensual. Ella. Ella y su poder. El poder de inquietarlo tanto. **\- ¿me crees?**

Bulma asintió. Si hablaba se pondría a llorar.

 **\- Así me gusta** – Vegeta le sonrió. Bulma bajó la cabeza, tratando de sonreír también. **–joder…te he dicho que no me gusta verte llorar.**

Esta vez ella sí rio. Bajó las manos de su nuca, para limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas.

 **\- Es tarde…** \- le dijo él.

 **\- Sí, ya me iba a dormir…**

 **\- Vale, hasta mañana entonces**. – le dijo él. Bulma deseó que el momento no acabara ahí. Tenía unas inmensas ganas por besarlo. Sí. Muchísimas. Incontenibles. Deseaba agradecerle tanto por estar haciendo esto por ella. Tumbarlo en ese diván y comerle la boca de distintas maneras. Probar su lengua una vez más. Acariciar su torso, sus brazos, desnudos y para ella. Sus bíceps hechos a la medida. Provocarlo. Excitarlo tanto. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba escuchar que le pedía un minuto de placer junto a ella. Necesitaba en el fondo… que le dijera que le importaba muchísimo. Que nunca había hecho eso con otra mujer. Que ella no era una simple mujer. Que ella era suya. Suya…

 **\- Hasta mañana.** – se despidió. Caminó hasta su habitación. _'Vegeta'_ … susurró en su cabeza. Dios mío. Vegeta. Mío… mío… sí… su mente estaba ocupada por él. Sus sentidos. Su cuerpo entero quería ser tocado por sus manos. Aquellas que la llenaban completamente. Aquellas que la habían tocada toda. Sin limitación. _'Quiero ser tuya…hazme tuya'…_ ¿Cómo? De todas las formas. Cerró la puerta de la habitación. No dormiría esa noche, pues tenía un plan en mente…un plan que seguro funcionaria, que haría que Vegeta la hiciera suya de una vez por todas. Lo deseaba. Más que a nada. Y sentía que ese sentimiento se hacía más fuerte…más y más…

Esa noche, la follaría duro…

Vegeta cerró los ojos. Al menos quería descansar por un momento, no dormir…no. Es que no podía hacerlo. No con Bulma en su cabeza, es decir…pendiente de ella. De que no intentara nada contra él o algo más, después de lo que le había contado. Aunque no lo creía. En todo caso, él estaría preparado.

Bulma se secó el cabello. Recién terminaba de bañarse. Y aún con la toalla más grande enredada en su cuerpo, se asomó por el borde de la puerta de la habitación. Sus labios inferiores fueron levemente mordidos por sus dientes al mirarlo a él…descansando sobre el diván. Entonces se dio fuerzas a sí misma y salió de la habitación, moviendo las caderas.

Encendió las luces, Vegeta enseguida se inclinó para observar lo que pasaba.

 **\- Perdona…¿te he despertado?** – le preguntó ella. Con un rostro angelical. Vegeta se la quedó mirando antes de responder. Sus ojos se pasaron indiscretamente por todo su cuerpo, enredado por una toalla que él había usado varias veces…ese pensamiento le hizo tensarse por dentro. Aún más. Con solo saber que conservaría el olor de Bulma en esa toalla…

 **\- No, no estaba dormido.** – le dijo él. De inmediato, se sentó sobre el diván. Se sobo los ojos, joder…no era un sueño…de esos que lo hacían despertarse excitado, era Bulma, era de verdad. La vio parada frente a él, con gotas de agua aun recorriendo su cuerpo. **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **\- No tengo sueño…** \- susurró ella. Pues en realidad, si estaba ahí era por otra cosa. **– así que decidí tomar un baño…** \- ligeramente se sacudió el cabello para atrás. El miembro de Vegeta se erecto al instante. **– pero me ha despertado más.** – admitió y soltó una bonita sonrisa, que hizo sonreír a Vegeta también. Aunque por dentro, estaba más caliente que nunca. **\- ¿tienes algo que te haga dormir?'**

 _Yo. Entre tus piernas_.

 **\- Busca en la cocina.** – le dijo él. Bulma asintió, y caminó en frente de él hasta el pequeño espacio de la cocina, abrió los estantes de madera. Él se relamió los labios, que bonita vista…el perfecto culo de Bulma empapado y envuelto en una toalla, con el cabello rozándole las nalgas. Entonces quiso voltearla y hacérselo en ese mismo instante, en aquella encimera de la cocina, o en el lugar que fuera. Estaba erecto. Excitado. Y pronto eyacularía si no colocaba su polla en algún lugar. Bulma le ponía de inexplicables maneras. El tan solo hecho de pensar que la tenía para él y solo para él, pero que hasta ese instante no había podido hacerla suya, le ponía, le gustaba, le excitaba de infinitas maneras. La quería para él. Suya. Rozándole el cuerpo. Tocarselo. Tocárselo todo, hasta el último milímetro, abrirle las bonitas piernas…y saciarla hasta escucharle gritar su nombre.

Bulma encontró una pequeña caja de Nervinetas , somníferos que hasta ella misma tomaba. Pero cuando intento bajarlos del estante más alto, ya tenía las manos de Vegeta cogiéndole las caderas. Un gemido salió de sus labios…

 **\- Tengo algo que te hará dormir mejor…** \- le dijo él. Susurrandole en el oído, y se enredó en el olor de su cabello.

 **\- ¿Qué?** – le preguntó ella. Ahora con la voz debilitada. Su plan empezaba a dar resultados. Soltó la cajita de somníferos y los dejó caer al suelo. Vegeta la volteó para él, para mirarla.

 **\- Yo.** – le dijo él. Ahora besándole los labios, sus manos apretaron el cuerpo de Bulma con el suyo, mientras que poco a poco ella sentía la enorme erección de Vegeta bajó sus pantalones. Otro gemido salió de sus labios mientras besaba los de Vegeta.

 **\- ¿Lo sientes?**

 **\- Sí… -** respondió ella. Bajó la mirada, Vegeta estaba duro, igual o más que una piedra. Sus manos bajaron por su torso, hasta llegar al borde de su cintura remarcada, hasta el pelvis.

 **\- Tócalo. Vamos…** \- le rogó él. Con la voz ronca, Bulma cedió y acarició la punta de aquella erección. Jamás había hecho esto en su vida, siempre le había parecido desagradable, pero con él…todo había cambiado. Primero lo acarició suave, escuchando los leves gemidos roncos que Vegeta soltaba. **– Dios mío nena…quiero hacértelo…** \- le volvió a comer la boca, mezclando su deliciosa y húmeda lengua con la de Bulma.

 **\- Hazlo…**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 13. {hot}**

Y esa fue la última palabra que hizo que Vegeta no se lo pensara dos veces. La cogió de los muslos y la cargó, haciendo que Bulma entrelazara sus piernas tras su espalda. La toalla quedó subida hasta el último punto de sus muslos. Vegeta la cargó hasta el diván, para luego acostarla sobre él. Bulma lo miró desde abajo, sus ojos fueron a parar en la erección de ese hombre tan estupendamente salvaje que le ponía tanto. Él no dudo en bajarse los pantalones y el bóxer, sin previo aviso, los ojos de Bulma se nublaron por un momento, estaba viendo demasiado, empezaba a mojarse, sentía la esa fina humedad en su sexo. Él estaba en frente suyo, completamente desnudo. Le parecía un sueño. Era perfecto. En cada rasgo. Cada centímetro. Cada parte de su cuerpo, incluyendo su gigantesco pene. Ahora sí estaba mojada. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella, moviéndose en su cuerpo, llenándola con esa enorme polla…

 **\- Fóllame duro Vegeta, duro**. – él se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, se sostuvo de los codos para no aplastarla, aunque tampoco aguantaría mucho. Las palabras de Bulma tenían su miembro más erecto que nunca. Solo bastaba un solo jodido contacto y derramaría todo su líquido sobre sus piernas.

 **\- Eso haré nena…** \- le afirmó él. Bajó la cabeza para quitarle el pequeño nudo a la toalla que Bulma tenía, con los dientes. La abrió, un lado a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. De pronto tenía el cuerpo de Bulma desnudo frente al suyo, empezó a agitarse, jadeante, volvió a inclinarse para besarle los senos, abriendo su boca y comiéndose ese delicioso caramelo, para luego morderlo con delicadeza.

 **\- Ah…** \- gimió ella. Se estremeció por completo. **– Mnh…** -volvió a decir. Se movió de pies a cabeza. Vegeta volvió a morderle un pecho. – **oh, si…sigue…**

 **\- Voy a hacerte esto y mucho más preciosa…**

 **\- Dímelo…** \- le rogó ella, antes de que él pudiera inclinarse para saciarla mucho más. **\- dime lo que me harás..**

 **.- Te sorprenderías…**

 **\- Quiero escucharlo.** – susurró ella. Vegeta sonrió. Que buen sexo tendría esa noche. Con una mujer de su talla. Joder, lo disfrutarían al máximo.

 **\- Abre las piernas.** – le ordenó. Bulma lo hizo, mientras él posicionaba su pene en la entrada a su sexo, lo rozó suavemente por sus labios vaginales, sintiendo que Bulma le apretaba la espalda, deseosa por tener adentro de una vez. **\- ¿quieres saber lo que te haré muñeca?**

 **\- Sí…** \- dijo ella, exhausta. Quería escuchar palabras eróticas de la boca de Vegeta-. Que la excitara más, aunque no estaba segura si podría estarlo más.

 **-Te voy a follar preciosa, te la voy a meter tanto… tan dentro que vas a gritar…** \- Vegeta tomó impulso, su miembro entró con fuerza al sexo de Bulma, esta entreabrió los labios y soltó un respiro. **– y vas a pedirme más y más , hasta que tu coño se acostumbre a mí…a mí y a lo que te voy a dar…**

Se hundió en su cuerpo. Totalmente. Bulma contrajo la respiración, apenas y lograba dar señales de vida. La estaba penetrando tan intensamente que hasta soltaría lágrimas.

 **\- Ah…** \- soltó un pequeño suspiro. Vegeta se separó, para poder mirarla, para poder gozar de ese enorme privilegio. Verla así…excitada, jadeante, transpirando lujuria y gimiendo para él y solo para él. **– oh sí…** \- murmuró ella, ahora cerrando los ojos. Apretó A Vegeta por la espalda, este volvió a sacar su polla para rozarla lentamente por los labios genitales de Bulma . **– hazlo de nuevo por favor…**

 **\- Sí preciosa…** \- le respondió él. Y la verdad es que tampoco aguantaría tanto tiempo sin metérsela. Sin sentir ese delicioso apretón. Subió las caderas y volvió a bajarlas para satisfacer a Bulma de nuevo.

 **\- ¡Ahh! Sí…joder, sí…** \- esta vez ella gritó más fuerte. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Vegeta sintió que veía el paraíso. Que se correría con solo verla en ese estado. Le ponía tanto…más, mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

 **\- ¿Te gusta?**

 **\- Sí, me encanta…me encanta…** \- dijo ella, poseída por sus palabras. Entonces él decidió que la haría gritar más esta vez. Sus brazos se tensaron y volvieron a alzar sus caderas.

 **\- Eres deliciosa.** – murmuró.

 _'Deliciosa…y toda para mí'_

La volvió a embestir con fuerza, mientras ella solo lo apretaba de la espalda con la esperanza de no demostrarle que en realidad le encantaba lo que le estaba dando. Pero fue imposible.

 **\- ¡Sigue! Más…** \- le ordenó. Vegeta sonrió ligeramente. Una bonita sonrisa que habría hecho que cualquier mujer se mojara en ese instante. El movimiento de caderas se hizo más continuo, Bulma lo apretaba más fuerte, y él se correría en cualquier momento. Los gemidos de Bulma lo enloquecían, cada vez más fuertes, más finos, más excitantes. Hacían que cada movimiento, cada penetración, cada vez que él la bombeaba con tanta fuerza y lujuria…nunca fueran suficiente. Necesitaba más. Llenarla por completo. Hasta que se corriera infinitamente. Y que sobre todo, recordara ese momento para toda su vida.

Una vez más volvió a aplastarla, su pene se encontraba esta vez en todo su interior.

 **\- Vegeta…** \- susurró ella. Arqueando la espalda. Él se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

 **\- Di…me…** \- logró decir él, y sacó su polla, húmeda, cubierta por todos los flujos de Bulma.

 **\- Esto es increíble.** – admitió ella, ahora intentando abrir los ojos y recuperándose un tanto por todas esas maravillosas embestidas.

 **\- Vaya que lo es…** \- la miró a los ojos. Bulma miraba el umbral sigilosamente. Se había quedado callada. Solo su pequeña respiración, ahora ligera, se escuchaba en medio de la noche. Lo habían hecho…habían tenido sexo como tanto había querido él desde el primer día, y como tanto lo había deseado ella desde el primero momento. Los ojos de Bulma brillaban, empezaban a hacerse pesados…era cierto, después de un maravilloso polvo…le provocaba dormir. **\- ¿habías imaginado esto?** – le preguntó él, despojándolos del silencio.

 **\- ¿El qué?**

 **\- Tener sexo con tu secuestrador…**

 **\- Nunca.** – le dijo ella. Ahora cerrando los ojos. La había dejado desecha, y ni siquiera habían llegado a la cima, al orgasmo. Sí…también era verdad, después de un buen polvo solo te quedaba dormir…pero parecía que para él…eso no había significado un simple polvo.


	15. Chapter 15

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 14**

Y después de aquella noche, no quiso amanecer con ella, verla despertar…ni mucho menos besarla deseándole una bonita mañana. Tenía miedo. ¿Miedo alguien como él? Que había pasado por las peores cosas de la vida, que había enfrentado los golpes más bajos y las experiencias más sucias… ¿él? Sí…le parecía tonto, estúpido, una completa broma, pero no había nada más verdadero que aquello: Vegeta Ouji tenía miedo. De ella. De Bulma. De lo bien que se había sentido anoche. De lo increíble que había sido tener sexo con ella. De lo estupendo que fue besarla, tocarla, sentirla…estar en su cuerpo por pequeño minutos…escucharla gemir, respirar, pidiéndole más. De lo hermosa que era…aparte de tener un hermoso culo, unos buenos senos, preciosas caderas y más…era muy bonita. Tan sutil. Tan mujer. Con un increíble carácter. Con unos ojos preciosos. Con una sonrisa increíble. No, no podía ser cierto…no podía creerse que era la primera vez que pensaba eso de una mujer. Se rio en su sitio. Hacía muchísimo frío. Se abrazó por sí solo…cuanto le hubiera gustado que ella lo abrazara en ese momento. Respiró hondo y marcó el número de uno de sus colegas en ese teléfono público, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la cabina telefónica para hablar con más privacidad.

 **\- ¿Aló?** – le contestó él. La voz de Kakarotto no había cambiado en nada

 **.- Habla Vegeta.** – le afirmó él.

 **\- No te había reconocido.** – admitió Kakarotto, mientras se aclaraba la garganta. **– he tratado de contactarte toda la puta semana… ¿sabes? Tengo que hablar contigo.**

 **\- Bueno, ya estamos hablando.**

 **\- Sí eso…** \- se hizo un silencio entre los dos. Vegeta esperó a que Kakarotto empezará a contarle, lo conocía desde siempre, y definitivamente algo le pasaba en ese momento. **–vas a decir que soy un cabrón.**

 **\- Joder Kakarotto, he dejado a Bulma sola… ¿me dirías de una vez?** – le exigió Vegeta.

 **\- Ya…** \- susurró Kakarotto. **– tengo el dinero de mi secuestrada…** \- empezó a contar. **–no ha quedado nada en sus tarjetas, absolutamente nada**. – continuó.

 **\- Ajá…**

 **\- Pero no podré hacer más…**

 **\- ¿A que te refieres?**

 **\- No me pidas que la mate**. – dijo Kakarotto. Entonces Vegeta comprendió lo que pasaba.

 **\- Yo tam…**

 **\- No puedo Vegeta.** – admitió - **se me hace imposible… se que no te he fallado en ninguna misión, que siempre las he terminado pero… no puedo con ella…**

 **-¿Por qué?** – le preguntó Vegeta

 **\- Estoy enamorado.**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 15**

La cerradura sonó. Bulma de inmediato cerró los ojos sobre el diván, haciéndose la dormida. Había tomado un baño hace más de una hora… y conservaba el cabello mojado, humedeciendo la fina tela del bonito diván. Vegeta cerró la puerta, fue hasta ella para mover sutilmente su hombro, tratando de despertarla.

 **\- ¿Mnh?** – respondió ella, entreabriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

 **\- ¿No quieres dormir adentro? Aquí hace frío…** \- le susurró. Bulma se fijó detenidamente en los finos labios de Vegeta, en su apetecible boca. Aquella…que había probado toda la noche. No sabía que mierda le pasaba esa mañana. Joder. Como nunca, había amanecido sensible.

 **\- Sí…** \- Bulma se sentó sobre el diván, fingiendo fatiga y sueño. Vegeta se volteó a mirarla, una bonita sonrisa salió de sus labios al verla estirarse sobre el mueble.

Por mucho que intentaba no mirarla, no lograba quitarle la vista ni una sola vez. Sus ojos, su boca, su bonito cabello, su lengua…cada vez que remojaba sus finos labios. Su propia voz. Su mirada. Le jodía. Le jodía tanto pasarse todo el día pensando en una sola mujer. Una sola sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Nunca había sido entrenado para ese tipo de sentimientos. Siempre había sido él y sus polvos diarios. Él y diferentes mujeres. Él y una puta más. Bulma se puso de pie, moría de ganas por quedarse… o mejor dicho, porque él le pidiera que se quedase. De mala gana caminó hasta la habitación.

 **\- Bulma.** – la llamó él.

 **\- ¿Sí?** – se volteó ella. Con una llamita de fe.

 **\- Ven…** \- le dijo Vegeta. Bulma sintió que moría. ¿Desde cuando y se ponía de esa forma? No sabía, y no quería ponerse a pensar. Simplemente caminó hasta él.

 **\- ¿Qué?** – le preguntó ella, fingiendo desinterés.

 **\- Nada.** – susurró él. Tenía a Bulma a tan poca distancia. Tan pocos centímetros, ella se le había acercado más de lo previsto. Y eso le gustaba más. Oh sí, joder…le fascinaba. Ella. Ella y toda ella. Le cogió una mano y la entrelazó con la suya, la piel de Bulma se erizó por completo. Bajó la mirada. – **estás fría…**

 **\- Sí…** \- susurró ella, sintiendo que Vegeta había cogido su otra mano restante, juntándolas, y metiéndolas suavemente bajo su fina camiseta y su cazadora de cuero.

 **\- Espero no te incomode.**

 **\- No…**

 **\- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el…** \- Bulma se ruborizó por completo. **– espera…creo que alguien más te la comió**. – Vegeta le sonrió, haciendo que ella tampoco se resista y suelte una fina risa. **– y creo que fui yo…** \- Bulma intentó sacar sus manos debajo la camiseta de Vegeta, al hacerlo, Vegeta volvió a jalarla hacia él. – **y me gustaría hacerlo ahora…** \- se acercó a sus labios, peligrosamente rosó su labio inferior sobre la pequeña comisura de los labios de Bulma. Su boca hecha agua, la necesitaba.

 **\- Vegeta…** \- murmuró Bulma. Ahora levemente extasiada. Todo esto le ponía tanto. Él. Sus manos. Como la tocaba. De que forma. Sabía que punto tocar, y que usar…la lengua, los labios, los dedos y…su increíble masculinidad.

 **\- Dime nena…**

 **\- No se que me pasa…** \- susurró ella. Una oleada de lujuria se paseó por el cuerpo de Vegeta. Se empalmaría en cualquier momento, y esta vez…necesitaría acabarla, llegar al jodido orgasmo. Bulma le rodeó el cuello, apretándolo contra ella.

 **\- Yo sí**. – le afirmó él. Los dedos de Vegeta se introdujeron entre las bragas de Bulma, levantó una tira de ellas en la parte izquierda de sus caderas, para rozarle la piel…cuanto le gustaba… **\- lo necesitas**. - Bulma cerró los ojos. Se mojaría. Tanto…que rogaría por un poco de su medicina, aquella que solo Vegeta podía darle. **– tanto como yo…**

 **\- Sí… te necesito…** \- abrió los ojos con delicadeza, ahora encontrándose con los ojos del Vegeta salvaje, lleno de lujuria y apunto de tumbarla sobre el diván y hacerla suya de nuevo. Vegeta volvió a besarle la boca, se había acostumbrado a su sabor, a lo bien que sabía su lengua. Le gustaba muchísimo. Apunto de posicionarla sobre el diván, y acostarse sobre ella… alguien tocó la puerta del departamento con fuerza, apunto de tumbarla.

Vegeta tuvo que separarse de ella con dificultad. Mierda ¿quién se atrevía a tocar la puta puerta de esa manera? Y lo peor…¿en un momento como ese? Reventaría a quien quiera que fuera que tocara de esa forma.


	17. Chapter 17

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 16**

Vegeta abrió la puerta, alguien le hizo retroceder varios pasos al ser empujado.

 **\- Oh vaya… qué bonito ¿eh?** – Nappa le sonrió. Primero mirándolo a él, y luego pasando sus ojos por toda la anatomía de Bulma. - **¿te la estás pasando bien?**

 **¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?** – Vegeta caminó hasta él, colocándose instintivamente delante de Bulma

 **\- Solo vengo a decirte que yo ya cumplí con mi puta parte del trato**. – lo miró a los ojos. Estaba tenso y sofocado. Tal vez buscaba respuestas. **– pero veo que tú no moverás ni un solo dedo hasta que te la hayas tirado.**

 **\- Lárgate.**

 **\- ¿No te bastó con que la otra vez te dejaran molido? Vah…Vegeta, no te hagas el hombre conmigo, que no te queda.**

 **\- ¡Que te largues!**

 **\- ¿Por ella? –** le preguntó Nappa, astuto, pues Vegeta no sabría que responder. La señaló con un dedo e intentó irse a pasos lentos hasta Bulma, que se ocultaba detrás de Vegeta. **– que bonito culo tiene tu amiga…**

 **\- Si no te vas, no dejarás de llorar cuando te rompa los huevos, imbécil.**

 **\- Lindo ¿eh? Porque no se lo dices Vegeta, dile que al final vas a terminar enterrándola en el lugar más podrido de todo Francia…**

A Bulma le entró un escalofrío. De alguna u otra manera empezaba a confiar mucho en Vegeta, tanto…como para afirmar que no la tocaría, que no se atrevería a matarla.

 **\- Es a ti a quién no voy a dudar en romperle la cara.** – Vegeta lo empujó, el cuerpo de Nappa se balanceó en su sitio, retrocediendo un par de pasos. **– no te metas en mis problemas hijo de puta…** \- lo empujó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Sus músculos estaban tensos. No soportaba que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Que alguien le diera órdenes. Y lo peor…que lo dejaran mal parado en frente de una mujer, en este caso… de Bulma. Nappa fue a dar a la pared con el siguiente empujón, Bulma optó por retroceder. **\- ¿me has escuchado?** – le preguntó Vegeta, hablándole a Nappa.

 **\- No me das miedo, hijo de puta.**

 **\- ¿Perdona?** – lo pegó fuerte a la pared, dándole un golpe duro en el estómago. Nappa se quedó sin respiración, para luego volver a reaccionar. **– será mejor que te vayas si no quieres terminar peor… ¿vale?** – le preguntó. Nappa no le respondió, prefería guardar silencio, que a humillarse más. Vegeta se le acercó al oído, lo cogió de las fronteras de su camiseta, levantándolo levemente. **– no te metas con ella, ¿está claro? Te expliqué muy bien el primer día quien estaba a cargo de quien…** \- se le acercó al oído. **– y ella es mía.**

 **\- Te está envenenando… lo único que logrará es que te metan a la cárcel, no seas tan imbécil…**

 **\- Yo sabré que hacer.**

 **\- Será tarde…** \- Vegeta lo bajó. El cuerpo de Nappa volvió al suelo, ligeramente asfixiado. **–cuando quieras cambiar de opinión…** \- Nappa miró hacia atrás, donde Bulma aún seguía observándolos a los dos, sin escuchar nada. **\- ella ya te habrá cambiado para siempre.**

 **\- Tu amigo…**

 **\- Espero no te haya asustado, es un cabrón…siempre ha sido así.** – Vegeta abrió una lata de RedBull. Bulma no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Había escuchado poco, pero lo necesario como para tener ciertas dudas.

 **\- No me ha asustado.**

 **\- Entonces espero no a verte asustado yo.**

 **-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?** – sus bonitos ojos brillaron de repente. Vegeta la miró… que bien se sentía perderse en su mirada.

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- ¿Qué más harás conmigo?** – le preguntó Bulma. Y en realidad era la pregunta que se había estado haciendo desde que había llegado ahí.

Vegeta arrugó la lata, tirándola al pequeño basurero de la cocina. Y es que… ni él mismo lo sabía.

 **\- Te tendré aquí por un par de días más.** – le dijo sin mirarla. No quería que ningún sentimiento estúpido se pasara por él en ese momento.

 **\- ¿Para qué?** – le volvió a preguntar ella. Esta vez necesitaba saber más información, se puso de pie. **\- ¿vas a matarme, es eso?**

 **\- No digas tonterías.**

 **\- Dime la verdad… lo he escuchado de tu amigo…**

 **\- Te lo dije, es un cabrón.** – Vegeta intentó irse, ahora fue Bulma quien lo tomó de una mano antes de que él pudiera desaparecer.

 **\- Dime.** – le pidió Bulma. Vegeta bajó la mirada, la tibia piel de Bulma rozaba con la suya tan exquisitamente, le gustaba, le parecía tan sublime. Volvió a mirarla.

 **\- Te he dicho que no…** \- susurró él. Ahora ligeramente tímido. Oh mierda. Odiaba con el alma sentirse de esa forma. Como si le costara hablar con ella.

 **\- ¿Puedo saber por qué?** \- Bulma volvió a preguntar. Y quizá esa era la pregunta más absurda que los oídos de Vegeta habían escuchado. Su propia víctima preguntándole por que no la asesinaba.

 **\- Que te de igual saberlo ¿vale? No te interesa Bulma. Es problema mío.** – Vegeta la soltó de las manos, intentando irse de nuevo.

 **\- Pero quiero saberlo…** \- Bulma volvió a jalarlo, esta vez del brazo. Y a pesar de que él tenía la fuerza suficiente como para soltarse, no lo hizo. Sus fuerzas habían desaparecido en ese entonces.

 **\- No quiero ir a la cárcel. No quiero problemas, solo quiero el dinero y te dejaré libre…**

 **\- ¿Solo por eso?** \- Bulma lo miró deseosa. Quería escuchar más. Tal vez un…'no te haría daño' algo que le diera una pista, ¿una pista para qué? Ya ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que quería.

 **\- Sí Bulma.** – le respondió él. Y no diría más. **– no quiero ni un jodido problema más en mi puñetera vida. Ya son bastantes los que tengo.**

 **\- Perdón…**

Vegeta se soltó esta vez, Bulma lo dejó ir.

 **\- Y pronto yo también dejaré de ser un problema para ti…** \- le dijo él. Como siempre. Sintiéndose la mierda más repugnante del mundo. La persona más cruel. El problema más grande. Él y siempre él. Sin pensar que tal vez para Bulma… y solo para Bulma él nunca había sido un problema. **\- pronto te dejaré libre.**


	18. Chapter 18

**"Secuestrada"**

 **capitulo 17**

Bulma entró a ducharse. Tenía la mente ligeramente pesada. Muchas cosas sin explicación se habían aparecido de pronto. Cosas…que jamás le hubiera gustado pensar, o sobre todo…sentir. ¿Pero que coño le pasaba últimamente? No se lo creía. Hace unos días no pensaba más que en irse y no volverlo a ver nunca más y ahora… No Bulma. Se dijo a sí misma. ¿De verdad crees que Vegeta va a querer tenerte un tiempo más con él? negó con la cabeza mientras se metía a la ducha.

\- Dicen que cortaran el agua. - Bulma se sobresaltó y giró para mirar a Vegeta que acababa de abrir la cortinas de baño. Quiso golpearlo. Pero en vez de eso, ruborizada, se cubrió el cuerpo. – espero no te moleste que…

\- ¡No! – le dijo ella. Vegeta soltó una risa. Se relamió los … que hermosa e inocente era. ¿De que se avergonzaba? Si hasta habían follado juntos.

\- Será rápido, te lo prometo. – le susurró él, quitándose la ropa, mientras Bulma se retorcía por dentro. Volvió a cerrar las cortinas, para no verlo desnudarse ante sus ojos. Aunque la verdad le hubiera gustado quitarle la ropa ella misma.

Vegeta reía por dentro. No había oportunidad que no aprovechara para verla de esa forma. Para hacerla enojar de alguna manera. Se inclinó hacia atrás para fijarse en lo que hacía detrás de las cortinas, aún tenía el rostro ruborizado… de pronto bajó la mirada, cubría sus senos con un brazo… y pensar que habían estado en su boca la otra noche. Hay Bulma. Pensó. Más abajo cubría su feminidad con la otra mano… cuanto deseó quitarla de encima, sí…quitársela con sus propias manos y escucharla estremecerse.

Vegeta abrió las cortinas.

\- Bien… ¿te parece si hacemos un trato? – le preguntó él. Ya desnudo. Los ojos de Bulma intentaron esquivar por completo las ganas de bajar la mirada. Solo observó los músculos de Vegeta, ahora los podía ver mejor que la otra noche. Y cuánto disfrutaba el hecho de saber que los había abrazado por todo el tiempo que había querido. Entró a la ducha junto a ella.

\- Un trato ¿tú?

Vegeta soltó una risa irónica.

\- Sí un trato. – le dijo. – nadie va a tocarse. – le explicó. – haremos como si tu estuvieras sola tomando un baño… - la idea le hizo empalmarse en el acto. Trato de no percatarse de aquello. Siguió hablando, al parecer Bulma no lo había notado. – sin mí.

\- Pero estás aquí.

\- Haz como si no.

\- No puedo bañarme sabiendo que estás mirándome todo el tiempo…

\- Prometo no hacer nada. – le dijo. Bulma lo miró a los ojos. 'Mientras tú no quieras'. Pensó él. Aunque se le hacía la cosa más difícil no tocarla viéndola desnuda frente a sus ojos. Se moría por rozar su piel con la suya, abrazarla, mecer su polla sobre su delicioso sexo. Ella no se resistiría y lo sabía. Pero esta vez…quería que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso.

\- Vale… - susurró ella. Aún no muy convencida. Se dio vuelta, sus nalgas descubiertas solo hicieron que Vegeta se empalme más. Deseaba tanto cogerla y hacérselo por detrás. Oh Dios… miró su erección, crecía cada vez más. 'Vamos Bulma, se que quieres venir aquí…a mis brazos… demuéstramelo'.

Bulma intentó de veras imaginar que estaba sola en aquella, ducha, que no había ahí nadie más que ella y sus pensamientos. Respiró hondo. En el fondo…tenía unas inmensas ganas por voltearse, e invitarlo a ducharse con ó el grifo de la ducha…

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó ella. Al sentir el agua completamente helada mojándole el cuerpo. Retrocedió por instinto, cayendo…sí…como él había querido, entre sus brazos.

\- Vaya… no me has dejado cumplir el trato… - susurró él contra su oído acarició las caderas desnudas de Bulma, y poco a poco colocó su pene bajo la entrada de su feminidad.

\- El agua está fría… - murmuró Bulma. Estaba a pocos centímetros de convertirse en aquella Bulma que moría por entregárselo todo. Y lo hizo. Se volteó, para que no le quedará otra opción que mirarlo.

\- Estamos en París. – le sonrió él. Bulma subió sus brazos sobre los hombros de Vegeta, a este pareció gustarle lo que hacía. Ambos sentían las gotas de agua fría salpicar el piso y chocar contra sus cuerpos. Vegeta acarició las caderas de Bulma, las apretó fuerte contra él, y se inclinó para besarle el cuello, subiendo poco a poco hasta su mentón… se lo besó, amaba sentirse de esa forma…que con ella nada importaba, mucho menos sus diferencias, lo poco que se conocían, o cuantas veces ella le había dicho 'te odio' Bulma lo cogió de la barbilla, invitándolo a probar sus labios, y eso…fue exactamente lo siguiente que él probaría.

Vegeta abrió sigilosamente sus labios, dejando entrar el acoger aliento de Bulma en su boca. Los apretó, y Bulma hizo lo mismo, mientras acurrucaba más sus brazos sobre los hombros de Vegeta.

\- Sabía que serías tú quien no cumpliría el trato… - susurró él, con una bonita sonrisa entre sus labios.

\- Tenía ganas de besarte. – admitió ella. A Vegeta le dio un ligero regocijo en el corazón. En ese momento ninguno de los dos sentía la necesidad de follar o algo parecido. Más bien, esas ganas habían desaparecido. Lo único que él deseaba en ese momento era sentir sus bonitos labios besar los suyos. - ¿puedo… - ella se acercó de nuevo.

\- Sabes que sí. – le afirmó él, apretándole la nuca para que ella pudiera besarlo más intensamente. Se separó unos segundos. – puedes besarme las veces que quieras…Bulma se rió, una risa pequeña, de felicidad, de simple ternura… joder…ese momento parecía de dos típicos críos enamorados, algo que ellos dos… ¿no eran? o si

\- Metámonos juntos. – le dijo él. Y le volvió a sonreír, Bulma sintió que veía la sonrisa más linda del mundo. Sí, siempre la había tenido, pero era ahora donde empezaba a notarlo.

\- Pero hace frío… - ahora fue Bulma quien rozó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Vegeta, sin llegar a besarlos

\- Claro que no. – le dijo él, y ligeramente caminó hasta la ducha abierta, con Bulma delante de él. Ella trató de resistirse, pero eso solo hizo que Vegeta ahora la cargara de la cintura para meterse al agua con ella.

Bulma entreabrió los labios. Joder, el agua estaba heladisima, que lo sentía hasta en los huesos. Él también sintió un remezón en todo su cuerpo por el frío, pero lo resistió para que Bulma no lo notara. De pronto el agua caía sobre los dos, a pesar de que esta estuviera fría… había un calor ligero entre los dos, que los mantenía unidos, que hacía que ese momento fuera jodidamente increíble. Vegeta bajó la mirada, las gotas de agua caían con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Bulma, por lo que podía ver borrosamente sus manos en medio del agua. Intentó palmarlas. Acariciando su brazo, Bulma sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, Vegeta estaba buscando sus manos, y cuando por fin las encontró, las enlazó con las suyas.

\- Ya no hace tanto frío. – le dijo, mientras sus dedos se tocaban. Bulma negó con la cabeza ante su comentario. – al menos para mí no…

\- Para mí tampoco…

\- Excelente… - susurró él, sonriéndole, y entonces Bulma también lo hizo. Le sonrió. Mientras sus manos se tocaban y se entrelazaban bajo el calor de sus cuerpos. No dependía de ninguno de los dos lo que pasará luego… el momento…era perfecto.

La besó. Los labios de Bulma estaban helados, aún no se podía creer cómo había soportado tanto tiempo bajo el agua más helada del mundo. Entreabrió los labios, Vegeta introdujo su lengua, tibia y acogedora en su boca. Por fin sentía un poco de calor. Poco a poco los dos fueron alejándose del agua, y de lo fría que era esta, mientras ninguno se atrevía a dejar de besar al otro. Ya no había explicación para lo que pasaba en ese momento. Cualquier otro que estuviera viendo esto… pensaría y afirmaría que no se trataba solamente de el simple criminal y su secuestrada… si no… de una relación mucho más fuerte que aquella.


	19. Chapter 19

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 18**

\- Cuéntame de ti. – le dijo ella. Arropando la taza de café caliente entre sus manos. Subió la manta hasta sus brazos.

\- No Bulma… - negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

\- ¿Por qué no? No eres el único que ha hecho cosas malas en el mundo… -Bulma puso los ojos en blanco. Y él deseó tanto besarla en ese momento. Se veía tan bonita cuando era así de inocente con él.

\- No. – la miró a los ojos. – mi vida está llena de problemas… ¿vale? Porque no mejor…me cuentas de ti.

\- Mi vida está llena de cosas aburridas. - Bulma se inclinó para tomar su taza de café.

\- Cuéntame Las.

\- Sí, claro… no creo que te guste escuchar las cosas aburridas de una tonta como yo…

\- No digas eso. Me importa todo.

\- ¿Todo de mí?

' _Absolutamente todo'_

\- Sí… - susurró él

Bulma enrojeció, aunque no mucho.

\- Bueno… iba a graduarme… - encogió los hombros, bajando la mirada y abriendo un poco los ojos.

\- No digas iba…

\- Es que tendría que a verme graduado ya… pero…

\- Te voy a dejar libre. – le dijo él. Aunque algo por dentro le golpeaba el alma. ¿Así se siente esto? Bulma bajó la mirada. Inquieta. Tenía que decirle algo. Ahora. O nunca más tendría la oportunidad

\- Vegeta…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué harás después de esto?

Él se quedó callado. Sencillo, entregaré el dinero a las personas que me convocaron para secuestrarte. Y luego… me olvidaría de todo esto. Sencillo…

\- Viajaré.

\- ¿A dónde?

Vegeta permaneció callado de nuevo.

\- Si puedo saberlo…

\- Qué se yo, aún no lo he pensado.

\- Ah… - Bulma dejó la taza de café sobre la pequeña mesita en frente del diván. Aquel diván… recordó un pequeño fragmento de la otra noche. Aquella donde habían… - quiero decirte algo… - las manos empezaron a humedecerles. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué? Ya no lo entendía. O tal vez sí. Pero no quería admitirlo.

\- ¿Qué? – él se acercó al cuerpo de Bulma, le acarició un muslo. Ella tragó saliva.

\- No sé… es que…

\- Dime…

\- Te vas burlas de mí…

\- No lo haría.

\- Sí, lo harías…

\- Vamos…

Ella respiró hondo. Dándose ánimos por sí sola. Aquello que le diría lo había tenido pensado desde aquel momento…donde había sentido más que solo atracción física. Aquello que tenía guardado dentro, pero no lo quería sacar, no quería mientras se tratara de un hombre como él, que parecía tener pocos sentimientos.

\- Quiero irme contigo.

Él reaccionó ante sus palabras. No podía creerse lo que acaba de escuchar… la misma Bulma pidiéndole que la llevara a donde él fuera a parar.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

\- Quiero ir contigo… - volvió a repetirle ella. También se le acercó. El pulso de Vegeta empezó a acelerarse, dándose cuenta de que solo se ponía de esa forma cada vez que Bulma solía acercársele. -es lo único que pido.

\- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que sería eso Bulma? – le preguntó él. Bulma bajó la cabeza. – joder…yo no tengo las comodidades que tú tienes, a esas que estás acostumbrada a vivir. – ahora volvió a subir su mirada. – no tienes idea de las cosas que tengo que pasar, cosas que no estarías dispuesta a vivir…

\- Tú que sabes.

\- Lo sé porque hasta yo mismo me arrepiento de ser quién soy. – la miró a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que no pararía hasta convencerlo, por lo que él tendría que actuar primero. – si te dijera…al menos una cosa de las que he hecho.

\- Dímelas. No te juzgaría.

\- Eso lo dices ahora… - Vegeta intentó ponerse de pie, pero las manos de Bulma lo obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

\- Si te he pedido que me lleves contigo es porque sé a lo que me estoy enfrentando. - No, no lo sabes.

\- Entonces déjame probar… - le acarició los brazos, desnudos por no traer ninguna camiseta puesta. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir las tibias manos de Bulma acariciarle la piel. Al verlo sentado, decidió sentarse sobre sus piernas. Vegeta la miró. Que hermosa era. Le acarició la cintura al tenerla frente a él. Las piernas de Bulma se acomodaron a los costados.

\- Tú… tú no sabes lo que sería… vivir con alguien como yo.

\- He vivido contigo todo este tiempo.

\- Sería diferente…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- He hecho muchas cosas malas Bulma. Siempre he sido así. Jamás me perdonaría hacerte algo malo. No… no podría vivir con alguien como tú…

\- ¿Tan inocente? – ella se inclinó para besarle la boca. Vegeta le correspondió el beso. Un beso pequeño. Sencillo. Ahora él le apretó la cintura con sus brazos.

\- Tan pura… - admitió. – tienes tantos planes…tantas metas y yo…

\- Déjame ir contigo un tiempo… - le pidió ella, una vez más. Acariciando su cuello, sus ojos penetraron los de Vegeta

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- ¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo? – preguntó él. Deseoso. Deseoso de escuchar las palabras que ella le diría después. Necesitaba escucharla hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Que le dijera todo lo que sentía por él.

\- Contigo soy diferente… - le confesó ella. – y quiero sentirme así por mucho tiempo más…


	20. Chapter 20

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 19**

+ **Últimos capítulos.** +

Vegeta le apretó las caderas, ahora apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. La cargó suavemente, sin esfuerzo alguno, para acostarla sobre el diván. La desnudó. Amaba tanto hacerlo. Hacérselo a ella. Quitarle la ropa con tanto deseo. Quitársela toda hasta verla desnuda como hace unas horas. Era preciosa. Y no podía dejar de admitir las enormes ganas que aún tenía por hacerla llegar al orgasmo. Bulma se encargó de bajarle los pantalones con los pies, rozando en incontables ocasiones el miembro de Vegeta. Erecto. Listo para ella. Para hacerla disfrutar. Se acostó sobre Bulma.

\- ¿Lo sientes? – preguntó él. Su miembro crecía cada vez más, apunto de explotar. Ver a Bulma desnuda era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Lo ponía. Erecto. Extasiado. Con ganas de más. Empezó a frotar su pene sobre su feminidad, aún sin contacto interior. Bulma relamió los labios.

\- Sí, sí… - respondió ella. – más… - pidió ella. Los ojos de Vegeta se llenaron de placer, lujuria pura. Eyacularía ahí mismo si no se metía de una buena vez dentro de su coño.

\- ¿Más? – preguntó él, provocándola.

\- ¡Sí, más! – respondió Bulma. A gritos. Él sonrió.

Te daré más

Y eso fue lo siguiente que hizo. La embistió con fuerza. Con todas sus putas fuerzas, haciendo que ella gritara del impacto.

\- ¡Oh…! Sí…sí… - gimió. Él volvió a salir. Le estaba gustando. Mucho. Muchísimo. Perfecto. Eso nunca fallaba. Volvió a bombearla con fuerza. Bulma se agarró de su espalda. El pene de Vegeta estaba completamente dentro de ella, que hasta a él le parecía difícil escuchó gemir un par de veces más. ' _Eso es muñeca, te gusta…te gusta lo sé…'_ el movimiento se hizo cada vez más rápido. Oh sí. Le gustaba. La agarró de los muslos y se concentró en su siguiente misión.

\- Vamos a llegar esta vez, te lo prometo… - susurró él. Bulma asintió, aún aturdida. Sintió como él le apretaba las nalgas metiéndose una vez más en su apretado sexo.

\- ¡Vegeta! – gritó ahora. Él se excitó aún más al escucharla gritar su nombre. ' _'Llega nena…vamos, córrete… Córrete para mí_. Quería verla llegar al orgasmo, gritando hasta que la voz se le pusiera ronca. Hasta que no sintiera las caderas.

\- Eso es… vamos…córrete muñeca… - penetró su cuerpo, salía y entraba con tanta facilidad. Pronto él sería quién se correría. ¿Y Bulma? Joder, lo necesitaba. La presionó más contra él. Mnh…sí, olía a lo lejos lo mojado que estaba allá adentro, su delicioso sexo estaba a punto de correrse. De dárselo todo por fin. Una vez más. La embistió. Ella volvió a gritar, esta vez agitando las caderas para que él la penetrara más y más. Todo con un buen ritmo, mientras él la embestía, Bulma levantaba las caderas.

Córrete

El fino líquido de Bulma le cubrió el pene. Todo. Se sintió liberada. Respiró con tranquilidad, mientras él bajaba la rapidez de sus embestidas.

\- Oh Dios… - susurró ella. A penas con un hilo de voz.

Y él…él solo se dedicó a abrazarla. La apretó fuerte. Había llegado al orgasmo con ella por fin. Involuntariamente le apartó los cabellos de la frente y se la besó. Bulma soltó un suspiro. Exhausta. Aquello se había sentido diferente. No sabía por que, pero no había sido un simple polvo más. No había follado a otra más esta vez. Se había sentido diferente. Se había sentido como si en esa historia solo importaran los dos. Solos. Y sin ninguna preocupación. Había sentido y escuchado cada gemido de ella, cada palabra, cada respiración, cada caricia… aquella noche había sentido algo más. Nunca había llegado al orgasmo con una mujer de esa forma. Nunca lo había entregado todo como en ese noche. Nunca le había entregado todo a una mujer. A nadie. Y es que nunca había sentido esa necesidad de tener a alguien consigo todo el tiempo, porque nunca había sentido que necesitaba de una persona. Porque con el simple hecho de que Bulma le dijera que quería irse con él, que con él se había sentido diferente…le había hecho reaccionar. Le habían dado unas inmensas ganas de decirle que él también quería que se fueran juntos, pasara lo que pasara, por que nunca permitiría que ningún imbécil la tocara. Porque Bulma era su chica. Porque Bulma era su secuestrada. Suya. Y por que esa noche, había hecho el amor con ella. Y eso solo significa una cosa.

Una cosa que tenía que decirsela cuanto antes…


	21. Chapter 21

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 20.**

 **Últimos capítulos**.

Bulma miraba por la enorme ventana que se extendía en el departamento de Vegeta. Estaba sola. Al parecer él se había ido hace bastante tiempo… ¿A dónde iba cada mañana? Ya se lo preguntaría. Esa mañana había amanecido de otra forma. Más feliz. Sin ganas de pelear. Era otra, solo ponerse a recordar…cómo había sido la noche… con solo ponerse a pensar, cómo es que Vegeta la había tratado. Le erizaba la piel por completo. Había sido diferente que la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Lo había sentido más dulce. Como si no viniera de él, o como si viniera de un Vegeta que solo ella podía llegar a conocer. ¿Era posible? O solo…¿se lo estaba imaginando? Joder, todo esto le hacía estremecer el estómago, ponerse de piel de gallina, tan solo pensar que Vegeta podría…sentir algo más…

Alguien tocó la puerta del departamento con fuerza.

\- ¡Abre la puerta! – gritaron desde afuera. A Bulma se le enfrió la sangre. - ¡es la policía de estados unidos, que abran la puerta! – volvieron a gritar. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, atónita, tragó saliva…¿Quién iba a decirlo? Hace unos días moría por irse de ahí, porque la encontraran, por no volverlo a ver nunca más. Y ahora, deseaba todo lo contrario.

El policía empezó a golpear la puerta. Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces. La madera maciza de esta empezó a quebrarse por en medio. De pronto y ella ya no estaba sola en aquel departamento, si no que diez hombres, con armas en los hombros, le apuntaban el rostro.

\- Bulma… - susurró uno de los policías. Al parecer, quien llevaba a cargo el caso de su búsqueda. – no te muevas.

\- No hay nadie aquí… - murmuró ella. Y agradeció muchísimo que Vegeta no estuviera en ese momento

\- ¿Dónde está Ouji? – preguntó el oficial. Los otros oficiales bajaron la guardia al notar que él no estaba con ella.

\- No sé… yo… no sé nada de él… - insistió Bulma. Y no les diría más. Pues no delataría a Vegeta. Jamás. No después de lo que habían pasado. De tantas cosas que por pequeñas que hayan sido, a ella le parecían especiales.

\- ¿No vas a decirnos? – volvió a preguntarle el oficial. – linda… nosotros somos los buenos…te venimos ayudar, no sabes lo preocupada que está toda tu familia por ti… ¿lo has pensado?

\- Yo no sé nada de Vegeta. - Bulma lo miró a los ojos. El oficial empezaba a cabrearse. Hizo unas cuantas señales a los demás oficiales, estos se colocaron estratégicamente en la ventana y otros en la puerta.

\- ¿Lo defenderás Bulma? Defenderás a ese imbécil que te secuestró hace más de una semana… ¿y que planea matarte?

Bulma guardó silencio. 'No Bulma, tú confías en él…tú confías en Vegeta…

'- Vaya, vaya…veo que ese tipejo ha sido inteligente esta vez. – le dijo el oficial. – tanto que hasta has llegado a creerle…

Una pequeña oleada de tensión se pasó por su cuerpo. Ese jodido oficial parecía conocer a Vegeta de una manera increíble.

\- Bien. No me dirás dónde encontrarlo.

\- No lo sé…

\- Si, claro…claro. – la miró mal. De acuerdo. No colaboraría. Pero al menos se enteraría de quién era Vegeta Ouji realmente. De quién era el hombre de quién se había enamorado. – vamos a hablar…y después de esto… me dirás si sigues confiando tanto en él.

Los ojos los tenía humedecidos. Su corazón estaba decepcionado. Necesitaba gritar. Se sentía como una estúpida en todo eso. Una más del montón. Otra secuestrada que Vegeta había enamorado. Que había hecho perder la cabeza y que finalmente había terminado muerta en algún rincón del mundo. Olvidada. ¿Era eso lo que de verdad significaba para él? ¿Una más? ¡No! ¡No! oh mierda…se pondría a llorar.

El oficial le enseño otra foto. Una foto más. Otra secuestrada. Otra historia. Otra aventura.

\- Basta. – le indicó ella. A punto de romper a llorar. Tenía un nudo muy grande en la garganta. – lo he entendido ¿vale? No me interesa a quien más haya matado Vegeta… me da igual… les juro que no sé donde podría estar en este momento.

\- Y nosotros confiamos en ti. – el oficial intentó acercársele. – lo vamos a atrapar de todas formas.'

Te odio…' Bulma recordó esas palabras en su mente. Cuánto le hubiera gustado sentir eso en ese mismo instante. Odiarlo…odiarlo muchísimo… para así olvidarlo más rápido. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para enamorarse de él? Sí, enamorarse. Porque ahora era dónde lo notaba. Estaba totalmente enamorada de Vegeta

Vegeta corrió hasta el edificio. Se le había hecho tarde. Bulma seguro ya estaría despierta, con ganas de desayunar, con ganas de verlo… '¿de verme?' Se rio solo en medio de la calle. '¿Me habrá extrañado? Seguramente sí'. 'Ya mismo llego bonita… susurró en su mente. Para decírtelo todo.'

Quiso doblar la esquina para llegar a su viejo edificio, entonces fue cuando divisó que toda la esquina estaba llena de automóviles blindados. Gente en el piso de su departamento siendo interrogada. Algo que él reconocería en todas partes.

Mierda… pensó. Se desvió en el camino. Lo habían encontrado. Habían encontrado su paradero…el suyo y el de Bulma.

'Bulma'… pensó. Joder… 'estás ahí adentro…'

Y supo que solo tendría dos opciones. Seguir, y desaparecer con el dinero de su secuestrada, o quedarse… quedarse y no permitir que nadie le quitará a Bulma. Su Bulma. De él. Porque así lo sentía.

'Vamos Vegeta, piensa… piensa en algo para sacarla de ahí… no la dejes… tú…tú la amas.'


	22. Chapter 22

**"Secuestrada"**

 **Capitulo 21.**

 **Último capítulo.**

Bulma entró al auto de la policía. El corazón se le partiría en cualquier momento. Sentía que apenas podía respirar bien. Todo le dolía. Incluso le costaba pestañear sin derramar algunas lágrimas. Todo esto le dolía en el fondo de su alma. El hecho de irse. Abandonar ese departamento en el que ella y Vegeta…habían hecho el amor, en el que había sentido más que un simple afecto de parte de él. ¿Había sido verdad? O… ¿solo se lo había imaginado?

\- Vas a estar mejor con nosotros. – le dijo uno de los policías. Acomodó el retrovisor, mientras Bulma se acomodaba en la parte trasera. El policía encendió el motor.

\- Llévala al aeropuerto y vigílala hasta que el avión haya partido ¿entendido? Nos quedaremos aquí hasta hallar pistas de ese idiota.

\- Entendido

.A Bulma se le encogió el corazón. 'Vegeta'…oh no joder. Deseaba al menos despedirse de él. El auto arrancó. Bulma movió la cabeza, con una pequeña esperanza en el corazón de encontrarlo en alguna parte, mirándola desde algún lugar, o quizá tan solo verle un segundo por última vez. Pero el auto avanzó, ella con él ahí adentro, y no lo veía…y no lo vería nunca más…

Nappa cogió el celular. Marcó el número de Vegeta, este contestó.

\- Ella está en el auto. – le dijo Nappa. A Vegeta se le aceleró el pulso. – me vas a tener que pagar algo muy grande cuando acabe todo esto.

\- Si todo sale bien, te prometo que sí.

Nappa colgó. Dobló la esquina y siguió el auto del policía, aquel que llevaba a Bulma ahí dentro. Lo siguió sigilosamente, esperando el momento exacto. Fue entonces cuando en un momento de la carretera, solo se encontraron los dos autos. El suyo y el de ese jodido policía. Nappa sonrió. ' **Te tengo'**. Chocó la parte trasera del auto policial.

El cuerpo de Bulma se balanceó. De inmediato se volteó a mirar hacia atrás.

\- ¡Joder! – gritó el policía, observando por el retrovisor. Detuvo el auto y bajó de él. - ¿pero qué demonios le sucede? – gritó alterado. Bulma solo miraba desde también bajó del auto, y al oficial sólo le faltó pestañear para observar el arma que traía en las manos.

\- Saque a la chica del auto.

\- Qué…pero… - tartamudeó

\- ¡Que la saque si no quiere que le vuele los huevos! – gritó Nappa.

Y entonces Bulma lo reconoció. Sí, claro que sí… lo había visto antes. El amigo de… ¡Vegeta! , bajó del auto de inmediato. Con una esperanza. Quería verlo, por última vez…quería sentir sus labios sobre los suyos al menos por un instante. Nappa volvió a coger su celular con la otra mano, sin dejar de apuntar al policía, marcó un número y se le enseñó a Bulma.

\- Él tiene algo que decirte.

Bulma cogió el teléfono, colocándose instintivamente detrás de Nappa

\- Sube al auto. – le volvió a indicar él. Bulma obedeció. Una vez adentro… por fin pudo hablar con aquella persona que esperaba su voz en el teléfono.

\- ¿Bulma? – ella se estremeció. Las ganas de llorar le volvieron. Pero se resistió. - ¿eres tú?

\- ¿Dónde estás? – le preguntó ella. Con un hilo de voz

.- Perdóname…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por esto. – Vegeta respiró hondo. Era su última oportunidad con ella. La última. Esta vez no habría otro día, ni otro momento. Era ahora, o la perdería para siempre. – por hacerte pasar por estas cosas…

\- Ya no importa. – le respondió ella.

\- Sí importa. Me importa a mí.

\- No me mientas…joder ya lo sé todo…

\- No… dime que aún confías en mí… - murmuró él. Cuanto deseaba tenerla junto a él en ese momento. Poder abrazarla. Amarla, tanto como podía. – yo… yo no quiero decepcionarte a ti también

Bulma guardó silencio. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

\- Bulma… - murmuró él. – he cagado todo… ya lo sé, sé que soy un gran imbécil, que nunca hago las cosas bien, y que he cometido millones de errores en toda mi vida… pero no quiero equivocarme de nuevo. – se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Tenía a Bulma en la otra línea. Escuchaba su respiración, y no dudo en pensar que lloraba. – no quiero dejarte ir… mi amor…

Bulma abrió un poco más los ojos. Apretó el celular con las manos. **'Mi amor…'**

\- Te amo Bulma… te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en el mundo. – él respiró. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. – y si no me crees pregúntaselo al gilipollas de Nappal, jamás he hecho esto por nadie…

\- Quiero que me lo digas en persona. – le dijo ella. Vegeta sonrió.

\- Ven aquí conmigo entonces…

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- En el aeropuerto y… tengo dos boletos… - Bulma sonrió de nuevo. Nappa subió al auto, después de una bonita conversación con el policía. - ¿quieres venir conmigo?


	23. Chapter 23

" **Secuestrada" Epilogo:)**

 **Epílogo (el final)**

A Vegeta le temblaban las manos. Dios mío. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma en toda su vida. Sentía miles de miradas tras su espalda, ¿de verdad lucía tan nervioso? Parecía que sí…Entonces… la vio llegar, así… hermosa, preciosa, justo como la había dejado aquella mañana antes de irse. Bulma entró por la puerta principal del aeropuerto, lo buscó con la mirada, algo impaciente, también moría de ganas por verlo, por besarlo…

Vegeta caminó hasta ella, aceleró el paso, en medio de la gente, algunas con maletas y otras con un simple bolso.

Bulma no lograba divisarlo aún, hasta que unas manos le abrazaron la cintura con fuerza. Ella saltó en su sitio.

\- Viniste… - susurró él, en su oído. Y no había nada que le hiciera más feliz que eso. Sentirla junto a él, el delicioso aroma de su cabello rozándo la piel, tocarla…sentirla suya. Bulma se estremeció, se pondría a llorar… dejó que Vegeta le soltara la cintura para poder voltearse hasta él.

\- Te amo. – le dijo antes de que él hablara de nuevo. Suavemente la apretó las mejillas y le acercó los labios hasta los suyos, besándolo, uniendo sus alientos una vez más. Vegeta le correspondió el beso, ¿Quién era para detenerla? Le abrazó la cintura, sonriendo mientras la besaba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te amo… - volvió a decirle ella. De un momento para otro enrojeció por completo. A Vegeta le dieron ganas de comérsela a besos de nuevo.

\- No creo que me ames más que yo a ti… - le acarició la cintura. Subiendo ligeramente la blusa de Bulma, para sentir su tibia piel entre sus dedos. – te amo Bulma, te amo… de verdad… y perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, joder… sabes que soy muy idiota y…

\- Ya. – los labios de Bulma volvieron a besar los de Vegeta. Esta vez él introdujo su lengua dentro. Saboreando el aliento de su chica. – estoy aquí…contigo, es lo único que importa… - él le sonrió. '¿Con que así se siente amar alguien?' Por fin lo comprobaba, cuando le decían que amar era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. – ¿A dónde me llevarás?

\- Es sorpresa.

\- Igual voy a enterarme…

\- Sí, ya sé… pero déjame sorprenderte ¿sí? te va a gustar… - Vegeta le apretó el cuerpo, encerrándola entre sus brazos, Bulma también lo abrazó, ahora levantando la mirada.

\- Llévame, llévame lejos…

\- Lo que tú me pidas, preciosa. – la besó en la boca una vez más. Sintiendo de verdad cuánto la amaba. Cuanto le había llegado a importar en tan poquísimo tiempo. Cuanto había llegado a enamorarse de ella. De Bulma. De su secuestrada.

' _La joven Bulma Briefs ha desaparecido de nuevo. Las fuentes policiales de Francia confirman que lograron salvarla con vida en uno de los departamentos de la ciudad de París. Donde, se presume, también vivía su secuestrador. La gran pregunta es…¿Dónde está ella ahora? Testigos dicen haberla visto por última vez en el aeropuerto principal de París. En cambio, lo único que se puede afirmar en estos momentos… es que Bulma Briefs… seguiría secuestrada.'_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/ **************************************************************************NOTA:bueno este el final me encantó subir esta novela espero que les alla gustado tanto como ami ahora la pregunta es ¿quieren que suba su secuela ? dejenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusto y si quieren qe suba la segunda parte llamada "Secretos"...**

" **Secretos"**

 **El jamás tuvo una vida normal**

 **Ella lo sabe.**

 **El jamás fue un tipo tranquilo**

 **Ella lo acepta**

 **El como todos también tiene secretos.** _ **Y ella…¿estará lista para ellos?**_


End file.
